


Songbird

by Astrea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrea/pseuds/Astrea
Summary: Severus never thought he would find Harry Bloody Potter singing in a bar... dressed as a girl.





	1. The Silver Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter One   
The Silver Meadow

**Harry** Potter sighed and looked himself in the mirror once more. It surprised him every time he sees himself dressed in female clothes on, he adjusted his wig into a tumble of raven black hair framing his face – maybe he should grow it out instead of bothering with a wig – blood red lips and emerald eyes highlighted by a pearl coloured eye-shadow. He wondered musingly if he would really have looked like this if he were born as a girl, if one didn’t know he was male, they would say he was pretty, beautiful even. 

“Em, you ready?” a voice asked outside, “your shift’s up.” 

Harry, or, currently, Esmeralda smiled, “I’ll be right out Antoinette, just give me a second.” 

Giving himself one last look over in the mirror Harry exited the room in a swirl of black silk. He swiftly made his way to the back stage of The Silver Meadow, the high class bar which he spend three nights of the week singing. 

When he arrived, the assistant gave him a smile, “Jeremy is just finishing his last fire act, then it’s your turn.” 

Harry returned the smile with a warm one of his own, “thanks Owen.” Owen winked, “There’s quite a few people out there tonight.” 

“It’s Friday, there’s always a lot of people on Fridays.” 

“That’s true enough. Although I’d like to think they all came to hear you sing” He grinned. 

Harry laughed, “Right, keep dreaming Owen, you know these high class men, they don’t care who’s performing so long as they’re entertained.” 

“True,” Owen agreed, “But I’d still like to think they’re here to listen to you sing with that beautiful voice of yours.” 

“If that’s not flirting, I don’t know what is. You’re not my type Owen.” 

“I know,” the stage assistant said wirily, “I can always dream can’t I? You’re up Em, good luck.” 

Harry gave Owen a last smile and grinned at Jeremy as he exited the stage before stepping up into the spotlight. He walked slowly towards the microphone that was set on the round stage area. Reaching the mic, he looked up and smiled at his audience, noting that several of the bar’s customers staring at him with hunger in their eyes. He noted them silently, making sure that hormonal idiots would not corner him later, when he finished the performance. 

The music started, Harry gently swayed, closing his eyes as he let the music flow through him, he sang. 

**Towards** the back of the dimly lit bar a solitary figure, dressed in all black gazed at the figure standing on the stage. He saw the shimmering black silk gown that hugged the singer’s body, not a bad singer, he thought with respect. Having been to several different such places around England, Severus Snape knew good singing when he heard it. The singer’s voice was low and sultry, soaring over the higher notes, never loosing their silky tone and dipping gently in the lower ones. 

He listened contently at the hauntingly beautiful song as his mind drifted. His thoughts wandered to a few hours ago, when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had called him into his office for a talk. 

_“There you are my boy!” Albus said cheerfully as Severus was about to knock on the door to the Headmaster’s Office._

_“Of course I’m here, you sent for me Albus.” Severus grumbled, one day_ , he thought silently, _I’ll find out what allows you to know whom it is outside and destroy what ever it is._

“Yes, yes I did, my boy. Lemon drop?” the Headmaster offered. 

“Stop offering Albus, you know I despise those things.” He growled, “What do you want me for? Get to the point, I have a delicate potion brewing and need to get back to it.” He didn’t, really, but as long as it got Albus to stop going in circles around him, he didn’t mind a lie here and there. 

“If you insist, Severus. I was looking through all the staff information and I just realized that you have not had a holiday in over eight years.” 

The Potion’s Master glared suspiciously at Albus, why in the world would he suddenly want to check staff information? “I don’t remember Albus, but that is of no consequence to me.” 

“But Severus, dear boy, we can’t have you working yourself too hard. No, no, I must insist you take a vacation.” 

“No Albus, I do not want, or require a vacation.” Severus said through gritted teeth, he knew Albus would try his bothersome meddling again. 

“I must insist Severus.” Albus grinned, “I already have everything organized, you have a hotel booking in muggle London for three weeks, I expect you to be back the night before term starts again.” 

Muttering under his breath Severus stood, glaring heatedly at the meddling old man, “I’ll be in my room packing if you need me then.” 

“Have a good holiday my boy!” 

Still grumbling and muttering Severus stalked out of the Headmaster’s office. At least Albus didn’t say he couldn’t brew any potions when he was away, he was working on a few project, and Severus will be damned if he let the old man stop him. 

Thus, here he was, lounging in this dimly lit bar decorated in blue, silver and black, the place was beautiful, really, with elegant furnishings of mahogany. He watched as the singer finished the last song of the evening and walk down the stage towards the bar tender. 

The singer looks familiar, Severus thought, as she came closer to Severus. He wondered where he had seen someone like that before, and knowing that he would know someone as stunning as the vision before him didn’t help. He was sure he had never met the person before, yet they seem so familiar. 

Being a spy, Severus rarely missed details and faces, it could mean his death if he was not careful. Surely someone as striking as the one before him would register in his mind. 

The singer was small, around 5’6” compared to his 6’3” and Severus was sure she was wearing heels. Black hair tumbled in an organized mess of curls around a soft face; emerald eyes sparkled, framed by dark full lashes as she talked to the barkeep. 

Still pondering where he had seen her before and who she might be, Severus beckoned to the attendant. 

**As** he finished the last song, Harry moved down to Andrews the Barkeeper of Silver Meadow. Since Harry had started working here a year ago him and Andrews had hit off as great friends. Harry enjoyed the down to earth attitude of the barkeep and Andrews liked the witty and some times sarcastic youth. 

“Great job today Esmeralda, every time I listen to you sing I forget I’m supposed to be working and if the manager fires me, it’ll be your fault.” Teased Andrews. 

Harry laughed, “You say that every time Andrews.” 

“And you tell me its non-sense every time.” 

“Well it is, you’re just lazy Andrews, admit it.” 

Andrews grinned, “You keep telling yourself that.” 

It was an old joke between the two, ever since Harry started working at ‘Meadow, the manager had caught Andrews ‘slacking off’ twice when Harry sang. Harry relaxed, enjoying the fun bantering between them. 

He looked up as one of the attendant; one he didn’t know very well, came over holding a glass of drink. 

“The man over there said it’s his treat. He also asked if you could join him at his table when you’re finished.” The attendant grinned, “Seems you’ve gotten yourself another fan Ms Esmeralda.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow a the young man, who shrugged, “I know a few of the men here come every time you’re onstage. None of us working attendance are gonna tell these poor buggers you’re a guy. Anyways, the manager likes the business and it’s interesting to watch them make a fool of themselves.” 

Harry grinned ruefully, “And here I thought you were just trying to spare their broken hearts.” 

“Nah, this is more fun.” 

Shaking his head ruefully, Harry picked up the glass and stood, “Better go over and see what he wants, else the manager will come scolding at me again.” 

“You know the manager’s not going to fire you, he wants the business you’re bringing in.” said Andrews. 

Grinning, Harry walked over to the man sitting in the far corner of the room where shadows hid most of his features. When he finally got a good look as the man who ordered his drink he froze. It was Professor Snape. 

TBC 

Author: Dark Illusions 

Date: February 1, 2007


	2. Secrets Unveiled

  
Author's notes: How long does it take for Severus to find out?  


* * *

Chapter 2 Secrets Unveiled 


**Harry’s** eyes widened in shock, here, sitting before him, was Hogwarts Potion’s Master Severus Snape. Of all the people to find him, it had to be the one person who hated everything Harry. Inwardly panicking Harry took a deep breath, hoping he didn’t look as shocked as he felt and strode over to the Potion’s Master. When he finally reached the sitting man, Harry looked him over. He had never seen Snape wear anything but teaching his robes.

Before him the Professor was dressed in a pair of black loose fitting trousers and a white button up shirt, he didn’t wear a tie, but rather, allowed the top few buttons to come loose revealing a little of his collar bone. It was his hair that shocked Harry the most: it looked clean, tied back in a low ponytail so that it didn’t cover his eyes. 

_He almost looks presentable_ , Harry thought amusedly; _I wonder why he never bothered in school._

“You wanted to talk to me?” Harry asked, keeping his voice soft and low, it was his ‘Esmeralda voice’, raising the glass in his hand he added, “Thank you for the drink by the way.”

Snape nodded and gestured to the seat before him, he even stood up when Harry sat, before seating again himself. Harry was shocked into remembering that Snape was a pureblood and was probably schooled in these manners. Yet, all the while Snape’s eyes were observing, searching.

“Please, drink” Snape urged, “I know you must be thirsty after singing.”

Urging himself to act calm and collected and every part of a professional singer who should be used to attention from individual fans, Harry smiled and lifted the glass in a silent toast. Inwardly he worried about the possibility of his disguise being seen through, he had taken a lot of care to make sure he appeared as a female to anyone and everyone. His dress was a spin off from Chinese designed gowns with a high collar and slanted row of buttons, to hide any evidence of an Adam’s apple; it was cut so that it slimmed at the waist, creating the illusion of small breasts. It was also a gift from Antoinette, who was another one for the bar’s singers.

**Severus** watched the woman before him, now that he could see her in detail; he noted the familiar face and eyes. He watched several more moments as the person before him drank; trying to place a thumb on what bothered him so much about this singer. 

“How long have you been singing here?” he asked once she finished the drink and placed it down, “You sing very well by the way.”

She smiled, “Thank you, I’ve been a singer here for almost a year now, I sing here three days a week, depending on what day the manager wants but I always sing Fridays.”

“I see, then I must come down more often as I will be here for the next three weeks,” he said, and added, “I’m on holiday.” At her puzzled look.

She nodded in understanding, and asked curiously, “What do you do then?”

“I teach.” Was the short reply.

She was about to say something else when a smartly dressed man came over to their table, “So, Em, you found yourself another beau?” He asked, sitting down without being invited; Severus could tell he was slightly if not already drunk.

‘Em’ frowned at him, “Mathew.” She said, distaste colouring her tone, refusing to look at the man. 

“Come now, Esmeralda!” The drunken man drawled, “You could have much more fun with me. Why waste your time with an ugly thing like him?”

Severus’s anger flared for a second, but he looked at Esmeralda to see how she would react. Her eyes sparkled with anger and she finally turned her head to look at Mathew and glared heatedly at him. Severus was instantly struck a thought that had been nagging him the whole evening. 

_Potter?!_

_It couldn’t be. Could it?_

Yet there was no denying the resemblance, Severus himself had been the receiving end of that glare enough times to recognize it. Realizing that he needed to talk to the youth, although he was curious as to how he would deal with the situation, Severus stood up and looked down at the drunken fool coldly.

“I believe the lady wanted you to leave.” He hissed dangerously, “I suggest you do.”

The man may be drunk, but he was not completely stupid, the man before him was dangerous; he stood up shakily and growled at Severus, “This isn’t over.” Then left to find his friends again.

“Thanks,” Esmeralda, or Harry Potter said as he watched Mathew disappear behind a group of people, “He’s been bothering me for a while.”

Severus turned his glare towards the singer, “Do not thank me, I wanted him to leave so I could speak with you.” He growled, eyes hard and unforgiving, “what in the name of Merlin are you doing here, Mr. Potter?”

**Harry** froze, his eyes wide and he looked at Snape with something akin to horror on his face. He had been found out.

“Yes, Mr. Potter” The Professor drawled, “Did you think that I would not find out who you were? I have to admit, I am curious as to why you are dressed as a woman and singing in a bar of all things.”

“I –“ Harry gulped, before regaining his composure again “I can explain that.”

“You had better Potter,” Snape snarled, “before I feel fit to inform the Headmaster why you disobeyed his orders to stay with your relatives.”

Harry’s face heated in anger and he glared at Snape, “Don’t you dare threaten me when you understand nothing Snape.”

“Oh?” Snape said tauntingly, he leaned back on his chair, arms crossed, “What don’t I understand? That you don’t have fame enough in the Wizarding World? That you want more, so you’re here singing in a muggle bar?”

“No! This has nothing to do with fame.”

“Then what is it Potter? I’m waiting for an explanation.”

“Don’t say anything until I’ve finished, or else I won’t continue.” Harry threw a last glare before reclining back in the soft chair. “It was the end of Fifth Year, when I arrived back from Hogwarts on the Express, the Dursleys picked me up as usual.”

Harry looked at the Professor in interest, “Did you know that you are legally allowed to work in the muggle world at the age of fifteen, Professor?”

Before the Potions Professor could answer Harry continued, “Vernon, my uncle, told me when we got back from the station that I was to pay rent for the lodging and food in Private Drive, he said that since I’m able to work he won’t waste another penny on me.” 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “apparently, it was the least I could do after all their years of putting up with my unnaturalness. I could have told them that they never did put up with it, but that would be digging my own grave.” 

“Anyways,” he continued, “That was how I found myself working as a part time attendant here in The Silver Meadow, Uncle Vernon wanted me to work here not only because of the pay but if I worked here, he would get a discount at everything, since I’m a worker. He brings his clients to the Meadow very often, to show off, I think, so that he could look sophisticated in front of his would be business partners. Personally, I think anyone wanting to partner Vernon Dursley is touched in the head, but that’s just my opinion.”

“I started out as an attendant, as I’ve said, but the manager found me singing one evening while cleaning one of the tables before the bar opened.” Grinning, Harry crossed his legs at the ankle, looking every bit the diva in his charade. 

“It just happened that one of the other singers has taken sick that evening and so, he dragged me to Antoinette and told her that I would be the other singer. He took a great risk that night, but he was desperate, since it was a Friday evening, and Fridays are usually very full, I think he had an important client coming that evening too.”

“As to why I dress like a girl, no doubt you’re wondering.” Harry said cheekily, and Severus just glared, “I told Antoinette that I couldn’t walk on stage as, well, me. That gives me too much exposure, there was always a chance that a Wizard would walk in and recognize the Boy-Who-Lived and told the rest of the Wizarding World. Then I would have to deal with Dumbledore, not to mention my Uncle would kick me out of the house since I wouldn’t be able to pay rent.” 

“Of course I didn’t tell Antoinette that, my Uncle’s displeasure was enough reason. She was the one that came up with the idea of dressing me as female, I object at first, but it turned out very well didn’t it? Since it took you this long to figure it out.”

Harry grinned mockingly.

TBC

Author: Dark Illusions

Date: February 2, 2007 (6:02 am)


	3. Letters and Thoughts

  
Author's notes: Yes, another chapter :D and a timeline.  


* * *

A timeline has been requested, so here it is:

**1980** – Harry was born. Around same time Severus defected to the light  
 **1981** – Potters were attacked and Voldemort was defeated  
 **1991** – Harry started to attend Hogwarts  
 **1996** – (Summer) Harry returns to Dursleys at end of 5th year and starts working at The Silver Meadow (age 15)  
 **1997** – (Summer) Now: after 6th year, 3 more weeks till Sept 1st and Harry’s 7th and final year at Hogwarts (age 17 – as it is past July 31st)

Side note: Snape is 19 when he joined the light side assuming he is the same age as James and Lily Potter, and thus, 36 in the story. If my calculations are correct.

Hope that clears it all up, on with the story!

Chapter 3  
Letters and Thoughts

**A** tense silence descended between the two as Harry finished his story. Try as he might, Harry couldn’t tell what the Potion’s Master was thinking at the moment, his face was devoid of all emotions. What he wouldn’t give to be able to read minds right now, just to get rid of the nagging unease and the possibility of being revealed to Dumbledore.

Although Harry had forgiven the Headmaster for the secrets of the Prophecy he was not completely over his grudge of the Professor’s cold attitude towards him in Fifth year. He understood the need for the Leader of Hogwarts to avoid Harry when the student was open to prodding from the Dark Lord but did he think that Harry would not understand the reasons for avoiding him? Sometimes, in the middle of the night Harry would wonder, if Professor Dumbledore’s attitude towards him were different in Fifth year, would Harry have been able to prevent Sirius’s death? 

His relationship with the Headmaster was never quite the same after Fifth year. They still kept the polite relationship of Headmaster and Student, but Harry never went to the old man for advice or confided in him anymore. Harry sometimes regretted the distance, but he knew that, in this case, once the bridge was crossed and burned, there was no turning back.

Finally Snape snarled, “You expect me to believe you were forced to work here?”

Harry glared back and said plaintively, “Well, yes. It’s the truth isn’t it?”

Snape snorted, “And why should I believe you told me the truth, Mr. Potter?”

“You _were_ threatening to tell Dumbledore, I expect you still would, not that I care. But if I did get kicked out of Private Drive then you can be the one to explain to the Headmaster.”

“Are you threatening me?” The Potion’s Master snapped, his voice soft and dangerous.

“No.” Harry was getting angry as well, what else did he expect from the arrogant and obnoxious Potion’s Professor? “I am merely telling you what would happen had I stopped handing the Dursleys money for my rent.”

**Glaring** at each other so heatedly neither of them realized that Antoinette had came over urgently. She grabbed Harry’s arm, un-mindful of the tension between student and teacher.

“Esmeralda” she muttered, just loud enough for Severus to catch, though he supposed the words were not meant for his ears, being a spy gave him good hearing. “Your uncle’s just parked the car outside the Meadow. You better hurry and change or he’ll come in and see you like this.”

Severus watched in fascination as Potter paled and rushed with the woman through the door that he suspects led to the back stage and change rooms.

He looked up when someone slammed a glass of water down on his table and saw the bartend that Potter had spoken with earlier glaring down at him. Andrews was not a small man by any measure, his coffee coloured brown eyes stared down at Severus. Standing a little over six feet Severus topped Andrews by two or so inches and would not be intimidated so easily.

“What did you want with Ms. Esmeralda?” Andrews demanded, “You had better not be harassing her, we won’t allow that in here.”

Severus raised his eyebrows curious, so Mr. Potter has a knight in shining armor. “I was not harassing _him_ , if you would kindly remove yourself from my presence. Mr. Potter is a student of mine, I was merely curious as to the reason he is dressed as a female and singing in a bar.”

Andrews drew back, and scratched his head, clearly not expecting that particular answer, “Oh, well then.” He stumbled, “Em told you then?”

“I was given something along the lines of his uncle forcing him to work and the manager of this establishment eventually getting him to sing on stage.” Severus sounded skeptical.

The barkeeper nodded, “that’s right. I met Em myself on his first day of work and was there when he sang that first night on stage not long afterwards.”

Now it was Severus’s turn to be surprised, “He was not lying then?”

“Lying?” Andrews said, “No, that’s no lie. We were all there when his uncle dragged him in to see Gower, the manager.”

“He was only fifteen when he started here” Severus pointed out and Andrews nodded.

“That’s right, the manager wanted nothing to do with it, he said the kid ain’t old enough to work at a bar and all.” Andrews was shaking his head now, “the uncle won’t hear of it, he told us that Harry didn’t have to work at the bar front during the evening, he’s not breaking the law if he’s not dealing with alcohol. ‘Keep him inside washing dishes and doing other chores then.’ Was what Vernon Dursley said, and there was nothing else the manager could say to object, so Harry was hired. Grudgingly, of course, until he started to sing here.”

“I see.” Severus mused; he stored away the information for later use. It seemed Vernon Dursley was indeed desperate for his nephew to work here. He filed all he learned from Andrews away in his mind and stood.

“You’re leaving then?” The barkeep asked as Severus placed the money down.

The Professor nodded, and then asked, “When is Mr. Potter performing next?” 

Andrews grinned, “Next Tuesday, he doesn’t do weekends, his uncle needs him to help his aunt with the chores.”

Severus nodded again and turned to leave.

**Harry** silently cursed himself for not noticing the time, as his argument with Professor Snape had made him forget where he was. Inwardly, he hoped that Snape wouldn’t tell Professor Dumbledore what he had been up to during these last two summers. 

He sat silently on the floor behind the front seats of the car, squashed between the back and front seats, Vernon would be damned if he allowed his freak of a nephew sit on the nice plushy leather seats of his new car. Secretly, Harry scoffed at his uncle’s pettiness; this is his fourth new car since Harry’s third year, and Harry doubt it would be the last. If he, Harry, had not ‘cursed’ any of the last three cars, what made Uncle Vernon think he would do anything ‘unnatural’ to this one? Definitely not while he was sitting in it.

When they arrived back in Private Drive, Vernon immediately ordered his freakish nephew up to his room, not wanting the neighbors to see. Harry trudged up to his room and opened it to find that Hedwig had returned from her last delivery. He smiled at his faithful owl and handed her a treat.

“What have you got me girl?” he asked her gently as he opened his letter. Hedwig hooted and ran her beak through his hair lovingly before flapping onto her stand. “A letter from Remus?”

Ever since Sirius’s death Harry and Remus had gotten closer, both understanding each other’s grief and pain. Remus had taken over Sirius’s duty as Harry’s Godfather and the werewolf was determined to make things work between the two. They had spent long nights talking, with Remus telling stories of his childhood with the Marauders a jokes between Sirius, James and himself.

Harry looked back at the letter written in Remus’s neat handwriting.

_Hello Harry,_

_How have you been lately? I would ask if the Dursleys were treating you well, but knowing you, you’d just give me some half minded answer like ‘I’m fine’, so I won’t bother. The full moon just passed two days ago and thanks to Severus’s potions I’m doing better than expected, I know you worry about me during the full moon and all so I thought I’d write to tell you everything is all right._

_It’s during times like the full moon that I miss James and Sirius the most._ (Harry frowned, Remus was feeling sorry for himself again.) _And no, I’m not feeling sorry for myself Harry, I was just reminiscing old times._ (Harry grinned ruefully, Remus knew him too well.) __

_I’ve been told that the Headmaster is planning to have you moved from the Dursleys in a few days or so. He never told me where though and I don’t think it’s going to be to Headquarters. He told us at an order meeting that he has everything already set up and he would be sending you a letter telling you about it._

_Dumbledore doesn’t want to risk your whereabouts being known incase someone received wind of it and informed the Dark Lord. But hopefully you’ll be able to send me a letter or two telling me how you’ve settle when you do move from the Dursley’s for the rest of the summer._

_That’s all the news I got for you, cub, I’ll be waiting for your reply. Don’t get into too much trouble._

_Love_

_Moony_

Harry re-read the letter again before tucking it in the hidden floor compartment. He wondered why Dumbledore would want to move him from the Dursleys and why not the Headquarters? 

He prepared for bed, still thinking of the implications of Remus’s letter and fell asleep to the lulling sound of Hedwig’s soft hoots.

TBC

Date: February 2, 2007

Author: Dark Illusions

Word Count: 1537


	4. Weekend Chaos

  
Author's notes: Professor Dumbledore' plan comes out.  


* * *

Chapter 4  
Weekend Chaos

**Sunday** evening found Harry sitting in his room, looking out the window at the setting sun. He wondered, once again, about the curious letter Remus had sent him, and the plans Dumbledore had for the rest of his summer. This wasn’t the first time that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had neglected to mention important tidbits of information to him, and it wouldn’t be the last. Harry had already resigned himself to the fate of being kept in the dark about anything and everything.

In the distance he could see Hedwig flying back from her trip to Hogwarts - where Remus said he would be. Harry was curious as to why his adoptive Godfather had been staying at the school, but he figured that it was probably Order business and Remus wouldn’t tell him even if he pressed, so there was no point in asking. The werewolf could keep a secret as well as Dumbledore if he wanted.

When the snowy owl landed, Harry gave her a treat and stroked her glossy feathers. Reaching for the letter tied to her leg, he gave her a final stroke before she launched off to find food. Harry was surprised to see that it was not Remus that had written back, but Professor Dumbledore. He wondered what this was about.

_Harry,_

_I heard from Remus that you already know I have prepared for you to stay somewhere else for the rest of the summer. I know that your relatives would provide a better protection from Voldemort and his Death Eaters while under their roof, but you must be trained again in Occlumacy and Defense._

(Harry’s eyes widened in horror, Dumbledore wasn’t thinking… Harry quickly scanned the rest of the short letter. He was.)

_Harry, I have arranged for you to stay with Professor Snape in a safe house that I have prepared for you, in London. There, you will train with Severus to further your skills in Dueling and continue Occlumacy. I cannot stress how important it is that you try and get along with Professor Snape. In the least, put aside your differences for the remainder of this summer._

_I have arranged for Severus to pick you up at Private Drive on Monday afternoon. Be ready by then._

_Albus Dumbledore_  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Leader of The Order of the Phoenix 

After finishing the letter, he went over it three more times to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. Finally, the implications of the letter finally sinking in he slammed his head against the lumpy pillow while groaning. Of all the people Dumbledore could choose to train him in dueling, he had to choose the one person that didn’t get along with Harry, and the one person in the Wizarding World who knew his secret.

Looking at his owl he complained, “Why does it have to happen to me Hedwig?” 

Hedwig glanced at him before turning away and starting to preen her feathers; looking as if to say, _“Don’t bother asking me why you humans do things the way you do. I’m just a bird.”_

Harry pouted, “The least you could do is be sympathetic.”

She hooted, flew over to Harry, landed on his shoulder, griped his ear in her beak and gave it a tug.

“Ouch,” Harry complained, hand moving to his ear, “Stop that, I’m not feeling sorry for myself; I’m just protesting the unfairness of it all.”

Hedwig gave the ear another tug and flew back to her seat on the window in a gesture that said, _“You could have fooled me.”_

Harry wrinkled his nose and pulled his legs up onto the bed to cross in front of him. He continued to glare at the offending parchment that contained Dumbledore’s words of condemnation.

*****

**Severus** Snape leaned back against the hard wood table that served as his work desk and stared into a cauldron of yet another ruined batch of test potion. He had been attempting to make a potion that had the effects of the dreamless sleep without the added problem of addiction, if taken over a long period of time. The wormwood that most sleeping potions used was the main issue; it could be diluted to prevent addiction but then would not prevent dreams from forming when used.

He sighed in frustration; he had been trying to find an alternative to wormwood for the past month or so but with little to no success. The ingredient was unique in that, if used in the proper amounts, it could block a certain part of the thought process responsible for dreams in a human’s mind. If the brewer added too much, the effect would be opposite to the desired one; instead of inhibiting the mind it would cause the user to become delusional.

Severus could only imagine how many rats had run amok drunkenly from when they first tested the potion. 

An owl bearing the Hogwarts crest landed squarely in front of the Potions Master, giving him a slight start - he had been too irritated with his lack of success to notice the animal. Giving the bird a glare he took the letter from its beak, wondering what Albus wanted from him.

_Severus,_ it read

_I hope you enjoyed your holiday. I’m sorry to do this to you, but you must know that I have no choice; there was a danger of my plans being leaked out to unscrupulous hands._

_My boy, I have a favor to ask you, there is a reason I wanted you to take this impromptu holiday, aside from the fact that you needed one. That reason is Harry Potter._

( _No! No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!_ Severus glared at the offending piece of parchment, silently demanding that the words rearrange themselves to say something else entirely. But unfortunately, fate, and the parchment paid him no heed.)

_I’d like to ask you to continue young Harry’s Occlumacy training until the beginning of the school term, by which time I hope he will have a strong enough grasp on the skill to prevent Voldemort from trying to gain access to his mind again. Some Defense training is also in order. The child needs to be prepared for his confrontation with Voldemort. I have a feeling that this confrontation will not be a long time in coming._

_Please, do your best to train the boy. I have arranged for you to pick him up at his relative’s home on Monday afternoon, he will have everything packed and ready for you to pick up. I have sent a letter to him about this arrangement already, and I shall see you both the day before the school term begins._

_If you would please, Severus, the boy needs to go to Diagon Ally to pick up his school supplies for the year._

_Albus Dumbledore_  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Leader of the Order of the Phoenix 

Severus swore loudly, scaring the owl into flight and out of the house. The fact that Albus had used his status as Headmaster and Head of the Order was not lost on Severus, he knew that this was an order – or as much of an order Albus would make without it sounding like one – rather than a request.

Still swearing under his breath he flicked his wand at the mess on his worktable. There was no point in working when he was in this foul a mood. It would not do for him to waste more ingredients, not to mention he now had to prepare a room for the Potter boy for Monday. He was not looking forward to the task of teaching a spoilt brat before summer holidays were even over.

*****

**Monday** morning came and Harry trudged down the stairs of Private Drive no 4 to grab a cold cup of milk and some toast with butter under the eye of a suspicious Petunia Dursley. Ever since he started paying for his rent Harry no longer made breakfast or did any of the chores in the house, except on the weekends. Uncle Vernon thought that since Harry was still living under his roof, he would put him to good use. But because he never knew what day of the week Harry would be working he only demanded that the boy ‘helped’ with the housework on weekends.

After changing out of his pajamas into a pair of well-washed jeans and tight fitting t-shirt, Harry walked down to the kitchen once again. This time Uncle Vernon was also present. His face was covered by the morning newspaper while Aunt Petunia busied herself with the dishes.

“Uncle Vernon,” He said evenly, to gain his uncle’s attention, when the large man grunted Harry continued, “I got a letter from my Headmaster yesterday. There’ll be a teacher coming here later this afternoon and I’ll be leaving with him for the rest of the holidays.”

Vernon placed his paper down, “So you’re leaving us for good then, boy?” he demanded.

“I’m not sure, but for the rest of this summer, yes.”

Petunia had also stopped what she was doing and was looking at Harry, “Well, you finish that freakish school of yours this year don’t you?” she asked, and at Harry’s nod of confirmation she said, “We don’t want you here longer than we must. If you’ve finished school then you can find a place of your own to stay. We don’t want anything more to do with you, understand?”

Harry tensed at the hostile words and nodded tersely, “I’ll be in my room packing.” And he turned to walk up the stairs. 

If he was hurt at the callous words he didn’t show it.

*****

**Afternoon** came and Severus found himself looking at the perfectly organized and tidy lawn of Private Drive no 4. He was slightly non-pulsed if not a little disgusted at the perfect replication that was every house in Private Drive. No one house was different in outlook or outdoors decoration than the other; it was slightly eerie to say the least.

Standing tall he grabbed the brass and knocked loudly on the wood. A large pig-like boy opened the door, and Severus wondered if the creature could even fit through.

The boy gave him a once look over before turning his head and shouting, “Freak teacher from that freakish school of yours is here.” 

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow at being called a freak by this pudgy monstrosity. He could barely see though the gap left by the boy, as he turned sideways to look at something. Potter was dragging his suite case down the flight of stairs with his owls cage tucked under one arm, and his back braced against the trunk to prevent it from sliding down the stairs and squashing the youth.

Finally, he stood in front of Severus, the fat muggle child had moved away, towards what Severus guessed was the kitchen. 

Potter’s breath was slightly uneven as he glanced up at the Hogwarts Professor. “I’m ready Professor Snape.” He said.

When the Potions Master raised his eyes to look behind him, Harry turned back to see the Professor was looking through the kitchen door where Aunt Petunia was standing, glaring heatedly at the two wizards.

“Oh,” Harry said understandingly, “Don’t worry, I’ve told them this morning already… I guess you could say we’ve already said our goodbyes.”

The taller man gave a sharp nod, turned abruptly and began to walk away. He stopped when he couldn’t feel Harry behind him and turned to sneer, “Come along Potter, I don’t have all day.”

When he saw the boy was struggling with the trunk once again he sighed in exasperation, “Shrink the trunk Potter.”

“But – “ Harry protested, “The restrictions.”

Severus looked at him as if he were an idiot, “You are seventeen Mr. Potter, and thus legally permitted to perform magic unsupervised.”

Harry blushed, he had forgotten. Once he had shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket, he turned back to his Professor. The man was already walking away, so he ran to catch up.

“Where are we going to be staying Professor?” he asked, curious.

Snape glared at the green eyed boy, “London,” he said shortly, then stopped and glared at the boy before he could ask again, “No, I will not tell you where. I do not need anyone and everyone knowing where we will be staying for the next three or so weeks.”

Harry glared in reply and was about to retort when the Professor grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the larger man. Before he could protest, Harry felt a sickening sensation of being pulled though a straw. Just as Harry thought he might scream or run out of air, the feeling stopped and he stumbled. He would have fallen had Severus not caught him.

Dimly focusing past the roaring of his ears he noted that the Potions Professor smelled like dried herbs and sandalwood. Before his mind could register that he was _sniffing_ his hated Professor, Snape righted him and snapped, “We’re here.”

Harry looked around to see where ‘here’ was. They were standing on the front porch of a small but tasteful two-story house. The walls were painted in soft beige colour and the roof was dark brown - covered by slates of roof tile. The front door was an earthy light brown with green vines painted up the sides. Harry wondered what the inside looked like; he had a feeling that he was going to like it (where the décor was concerned that is).

Snape opened the door and gestured Harry to enter. He walked into a large family room with leather couches that formed a C on one side, a dining table which was cluttered with potion ingredients, and cauldron on the other. Further in, he could see the stairs that led up to the bedrooms, and even further in was the kitchen behind an arched doorway.

“Potter,” Snape’s voice pulled him out of his observations, “take your things upstairs. The second room to the right is yours, and the last room down the hall is the bathroom. You can freshen up in there, then we will talk.”

Harry nodded and trudged up the stairs. The upper level was fairly similar the first floor, except that the floor was covered with a thick, soft, dark red carpet – unlike the wooden boards below. The walls were still the same pale yellow that reminded Harry of a sunny morning. 

He entered his room and set down Hedwig’s cage, then took out his trunk and enlarged it. In the center of his room, against the far wall, was a large four-poster bed with navy blue hangings and silver coverlet. He placed his trunk at the end of his bed, and his took out his parent’s photo album, which he placed on the end table.

Harry then took out a change of clothing, as well as his toiletry, and walked out the door to where the bathroom was located. As he changed and washed his face, he steeled himself for the conversation to come.

**Meanwhile,** downstairs in the kitchen, Severus was doing much of the same thing; he started to prepare a light meal for his houseguest and himself, thinking about what he wanted to say to the bothersome youth. Damn Albus for putting me up to this, he thought angrily, he did not look forward to having the rest of his remaining holiday in the presence of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

As he was putting the finishing touches to the light dinner he heard Potter walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned, placing the two plates on the kitchen table and gestured impatiently for the boy to sit.

“Eat,” he said, “Then we’ll talk about the schedule for the rest of the summer.”

TBC

Date: February 3, 2007

Beta: Lucy

Author: Dark Illusions

Word count: 2655


	5. Summer Days

  
Author's notes: The art of spending the summer with Snape, without trying to tear each other apart.  


* * *

Chapter 5

Summer Days

Harry sighed and gazed at his reflection in the mirror, it was Tuesday and his first shift this week, he had arrived a full hour before he was due on stage to start getting ready. Grabbing the dark green eye shadow he ran the brush over the surface and brought it up to his eyes.

Instead of the high neckline dresses that was his accustomed attire, tonight, he wore an emerald shaded dress with spaghetti straps and silver embroidery, the dress accented his eyes beautifully. A shimmering translucent shawl was draped around his shoulders and a black chocker covered his throat. As he was preparing for the night his thoughts went back to yesterday evening and his ‘talk’ with the Potions Master Severus Snape.

_“So,” Harry began when he finished the rich beef stew and mashed potatoes, who knew Snape could cook. “What are we supposed to do?”_

_“We are not going to do anything Mr. Potter, you are to learn Occlumency.” Snape drawled._

_“That was what I – “ he stopped when the Hogwarts Professor glared, “Never mind.” He mumbled._

_“Now that we are in agreement, Mr. Potter, we can discuss your training schedule.” Without waiting for a reply he continued, “You will have Occlumency every evening after supper on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays there will be lessons on Defense and Dueling in the afternoons and finally Tuesday and Thursday afternoons you will have potions instructions. I doubt you will amount to anything but I will make sure you know how several important potions by heart even if it kills you.”_

_He paused and said, “I expect you to do exercise and keep yourself healthy, and so you will go jogging every morning after for two hours. You are free on Saturday and Sundays, I have better things to do that to carter to your every whim.”_

_“If that is all Mr. Potter, you may go to your chambers, we start tomorrow.”_

_Snape paused, fully expecting Harry to follow his orders and return to his room for the night. When Harry didn’t move he snapped, “Well, what have you got to say?”_

_Harry hesitated, “What about the bar?” he asked, trying to keep his voice polite. There was no discussionabout the training, Snape had merely ordered expecting Harry to obey. Well,Harry thought grimly,if he thinks I’m going to let him walk all over me just like that, he’s wrong._

_Out loud he said, “I still have a contract to work with the Meadow for the rest of the summer.”_

_Snape grunted, as if he did not care, he probably didn’t, Harry’s mind told him. Turning his attention back on the older man he caught the reply, “You will tell them you are no longer to work there.”_

_“I can’t do that Professor,” Harry said, his voice frustrated, “I told you, I have a contract.”_

_Snape glared his gaze unreadable; then looking for the world like he had just swallowed a sour lemon, he snapped, “Fine, we will have Occlumency lessons every evening that you don’t have to perform and one evening on the weekend.”_

_Harry was surprised, he fully expected Snape to rant and rave at him, demanding that he will do as he was ordered. But why look a gift horse in its mouth? So Harry bid the Professor good night, I hope you choke in your sleep, and ambled off to bed, mindful of the glare aimed at his back._

_He liked singing in the bar, Harry thought as he clambered onto his bed. There was a certain sense of calmness when he began to sing and let the music rush through him. He never gave it much thought, music had been very much part of his life as he was growing up with the Dursleys, being locked up in the small cramped cupboard under the stairs. Dudley would often be sitting in on the couch in the living room watching television and music videos. His little ‘bedroom’ was dark and there was no little shutter he could look through (since it only opened from the outside), and so only the music entered the shadowed shelter of his cupboard._

_Music was as much a constant companion as the chores and garden in the Dursley’s household. Harry was glad for the chance he had been given by the manager of the Meadow to make his own music._

That morning, he had woke up at dawn, he could almost hear Aunt Petunia screaming in his mind’s ears, calling him a lazy good for nothing and to wake up, she had some chores ready for him. Old habits die hard. He made a small breakfast for himself, unsure as to whether his Professor would be awake at this hour. (Any sane person would still be sleeping.) By the time he was finished eating and was washing the dishes, the sun had risen high above the sky and Snape had came down from his rooms.

Placing the dishes back to where he found them he turn to look at the Potions Master, “I’ll be off then.” He said, Snape grunted and prepared himself a cup of strong black coffee; clearly, the man was not a morning person.

He jogged around the block and around the neighboring park before heading back to the house he shared with his ill-tempered Professor. There, he spent the afternoon laboring over potion ingredients and washing more cauldrons then doing anything else. Potions lessons with Snape to teach him one on one was just as bad, if not even worse than it was when he was sitting in a classroom full of other students. Here, Snape watched over his shoulders constantly, distracting Harry from what he was supposed to do. Which often ended up with a wrong ingredient added, a potions blowing up and Snape shouting at him.

He was immensely glad that the lesson had finished for the day when the clock chimed six; he thought he saw an amused glint in Snape’s eyes as he rushed up the stairs to his room. From there, he grabbed a fresh set of clothing and went to the bathroom to shower, washing out the potions stains and grease from his hair. No wonder Snape’s hair looked greasy, all those potions fumes had an effect on the hair.

It had been a long day. Harry sighed; he wondered if he would stay awake long enough to sing for the whole of his shift, the running and the potions making had tired him out.

Finally he finished his preparations, standing up and straitening his dress he walked out the door and to the backstage entrance, giving a small smile to Owen and a nod to Antoinette who was making her way down he stepped up to the raised platform.

Surveying the lounge he caught the dark ebony eyes of Snape, surprised, he frowned slightly at the Potions Master. What is he doing here? When Harry exited the house to start making his way to The Silver Meadow Snape was engrossed in a potions text and didn’t look like he would be moving anytime soon. Maybe he’s just making sure everything is all right, Harry thought, though he doubts it, because if he were, Snape would have followed him when he went out since that was where Harry would most likely be attacked.

Harry put all thoughts of Snape’s actions to the back of his mind and concentrated as music sounded.

___

The first week attempting to work together was a disaster in Harry’s opinion. Snape would shout and growl at him whenever he made even a tiny mistake in whatever he was doing at the moment. Most of the time it was in Potions, but Dueling and Defense was no better. Harry had learned the hard way that the Potions Master was a hard taskmaster, not just with potions but also with everything else, including Harry’s daily running exercise.

Who knew that the pale and think Professor could have so much stamina in him, sometimes Snape would go along with Harry on his morning run. These times, Harry ran twice as much distance as he normally would, Snape would be with him the whole time shouting and taunting about Harry’s lack of fitness. Personally, Harry thought it was Snape that had an unnatural amount of energy. As Harry himself was sure that he was fit with all the Quidditch practice during the school year. Not tip top shape, as Snape seemed to be, but fit enough to endure long sessions in the Quidditch field.

Occlumency became another problem between the two already hostile men, Harry continued to have little to no success with the art and that, was making both Snape and Harry frustrated to no ends. Every night, after the Occlumency lessons Harry would return to his room with a pounding headache, feeling like tiny little dwarves had chiseled away at his brain.

Dueling lessons had been the most ‘fun’ for Harry and the Potions Master, as it meant that they could take their anger out on each other, so long as it wasn’t permanent. Harry sprouted green wobbly looking horns above his ears after one such session; he had gotten back at Snape by turning the Professor’s nose into a beak of a hawk. Neither of them was very happy with each other for the rest of the day. Of course, Harry still could not land a proper spell on Snape; the hawk beak was caused by a bit of accidental magic on Harry’s part. Snape had scolded Harry about his lack of control for an hour.

There was one thing that caught Harry’s attention, though, during his Dueling lessons with Snape, it had occurred on the Friday of that first week. Harry had dodged a stunning spell sent by his Professor; it had been close one, just rushing past his ear, missing Harry by a hair’s breath. As the spell’s reddish glow rushed past him, the dark haired teen swore he could hear the sound of musical notes humming a strange tune.

He had stopped then, wonder what it was and was hit with a disarming hex as his attention was drew away for a moment. Later, when he was taking his shower before dinner, Harry was sure it was just his imagination; the next-door neighbors had been listening to loud music when they were dueling.

He continued to perform in The Meadow three nights a week and Snape continued to watch his performance every night.

That weekend, he stayed in his rooms and took a well-earned rest; taking the time to read the letters from Remus, Ron and Hermione that he didn’t have time to during the week.

Ron told Harry that he and his family had been in the Order Headquarters for the past month or so but was unable to contact Harry because there had been major redecoration in the house that kept everyone busy. _It was a good thing too, mate,_ Ron had written, _With the way everyone here’s been walking on eggshells around any news of the war situation. I’m surprised no ones gone and killed themselves, the tension is so thick here. It could drive anyone insane._ It seemed like Voldemort’s lack of action had made the Order uneasy, Harry was feeling it too, the Dark Lord had been quiet all summer and it unnerved him. Harry suspected that the evil snake-man was planning something big.

Ron also told Harry about his brother’s joke shop, Fred and George had done well for themselves. They had opened a shop in Diagon Alley a year ago and had received an enthusiastic response from the customers. Many had known of the twin terrors of the Weasley family and their infamous jokes from their days at Hogwarts. Harry was glad that the money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been put to good use.

Hermione’s letter detailed the trip to China that she took with her parents in her letter. She told him about the Great Wall and how magnificent it was to see close up. She told Harry that it really was the longest wall she had ever seen, she couldn’t see the end of it, her letter said. The bushy haired girl also complained of the sand storms that Beijing was prone to during the summer, _I’ll never be able to get the sand out of my hair at this rate!_ She protested.

She then proceeded to chatter about all the sites that her parents had taken her to, the Terracotta Warriors, the Silk Road and many temples and shrines around the country. Her letter was long and full of chatty enthusiasm and Harry had to smile, even at times like these he was glad that his friend could enjoy herself. Not to mention she was as safe as she can get, out of the country.

Remus’s letter told Harry that he had no idea that Professor Dumbledore had organized for Harry to stay with Snape during the summer, he also told Harry, repeatedly, that he should try to get along with the Potions Professor. Harry sighed, Remus was forever being the peacemaker, Harry didn’t mind, he loved the easy and forgiving nature of the werewolf.

Remus’s letter was less chatty than Ron’s and Hermione’s, but Harry still enjoyed reading the man’s experiences. Remus was still in Hogwarts, he told Harry about the house elves and particularly Dobby who seemed to have adopted ‘Harry Potter’s Remy’ into the happy ‘family’ that Harry, Ron and Hermione was in. Of course, the over enthusiastic elf adopted everyone that Harry was close to. Sometimes Harry shuddered at what Dobby would do if he caught wind of Harry nowliving with Snape.

He also told Harry about the newest adventure Hagrid, the half giant Groundskeeper of Hogwarts was up to. Apparently Hagrid had taken a young griffin as his charge, considering that griffins, like dragons were restricted creatures Harry grimaced. His experience with Norbert was still strong in his mind. Dumbledore had finally convinced the Groundskeeper to send the little creature off to an enclosed reserve somewhere in Europe. No doubt Harry and his friends would hear all about it when they arrived for the new school year. Harry couldn’t wait.

After finishing the letters Harry sat back on his bed with a sigh. Reading his friends and foster godfather’s mails had always cheered Harry; it was boring during the summer when he stayed only in his rooms at the Dursleys. When he finished his replies, telling them that he was safe and was training in a ‘secluded’ house somewhere he sent the letters off with Hedwig.

It was time for another evening of Occlumency and headaches. With a groan he stood and went down stairs where Snape waited.

___

Two weeks, and still no progress with Occlumency what so ever, it was not for lack of trying either, as Harry was quick to attest. He had tried every trick written in the books on mind arts and yet he still had no luck. Even Snape himself seems to have given up until they could find out the exact reason why Harry could not form a decent mind shield. The Professor now spends the evenings when they should be practicing to occlude his mind doing numerous of other things, including drilling potion knowledge into Harry’s mind and testing him on Defense theory.

Lesson wise, the two weeks with the Potions Master brought nothing of interest except for the fact that Harry seemed to be hearing music whenever spells were cast. He never told Snape through, and just learned to ignore the noise for now, until he could do some research once he was back in Hogwarts He would probably be seen as insane and unstable if anyone found out, so until he can be sure that whatever is going on is normal, or as normal as he could ever be, Harry decided to keep it all quiet.

In the two weeks since leaving the Dursley’s, Harry still continued to sing at the Meadow three times a week. It was a great way for him to relief stress after the frustrating lessons where Harry attempted to build shields with little to no success while Snape constantly criticize his lack of results, although those seemed to be dwindling after the first week much to Harry’s confusion.

What was more confusing, other than the fact that his normally sour Potions Professor seemed to have become more bearable after the first week. He no longer compared Harry to his father or Sirius for being arrogant, nor did he really express his displeasure for Harry’s continued existence. The Professor only really acts like his old self when Harry does something incredibly stupid or something like failing to complete a potion that he should already know.

Another thing that have caused more than enough confusion on Harry’s part regarding his no-longer-so-dour Potions Professor is Snape’s continued presence during the days when Harry would be performing in the Meadow. More often than not, Harry would find his dark haired professor sitting in his corner, with a drink in hand while Harry sang on the stage, sometimes, he would find the man sitting with Andrews at the bar. His actions not only confused Harry, but frustrated him as well. Wasn’t Snape supposed to hate him? So why would he come to watch Harry perform on the nights when he should be rejoicing the lack of Potters anywhere near his vicinity during those evenings?

Although the Professors actions confused Harry to no end, the green-eyed savour was glad that Snape could come and watch him, especially after what happened after a performance not long into the first week since he left the Dursleys.

Vernon had taken one of his business clients to the Meadow, not knowing that it would be the night his nephew would be working. The client had taken a liking to Esmeralda and Vernon had proceeded to ‘invite’ Harry over to their table, despite his obvious reluctance.

_“Mr O’Donnel wants to meet you, you are an employee here aren’t you? So you have to do as I say, I am a customer. I’ll even pay you for your time” Vernon glared. How dare this slip of a girl refuse him? He will have plenty to say to the manager about this later. She was only a singer, an entertainer, and that, in his mind, entitled him to do as he wished to her, after all, he knew these types, and they would do anything for a little money._

_“Sir, I must protest, I am finished for the night and have no obligations to entertain guests to the Meadow. Please, if you need something there are several other attendants here to take your order.” Harry said, trying to sound as calm as possible, but in truth, he was scared to death. There had been some others that were like Vernon; they had thought money could buy anything when. Harry had dealt with these types of advances before, so he was not worried about that, he was more concerned about Vernon finding out who he was at the moment to truly appreciate the type of danger he could in. While it is true that it was difficult to tell that he was Harry Potter, there was still enough resemblance that someone who knew him long enough would be able to tell, like Snape had been. His Uncle was definitely one of those as well._

_Vernon had turned into a nice shade of purple by them and had proceeded to grab Harry’s arm painfully enough to bruise and drag her over to his client despite his protests._

_Harry winced in pain and was about to call for Andrew when a dark shadow appeared in front of Vernon, stopping his progress to his client. Both Harry and Vernon looked up to see Snape staring down in distaste at Vernon._

_“I believe the lady requested that you leave her alone.” The dark smooth voice of the man brought a sort of relief in Harry, Snape always seemed to save him from disaster._

_Vernon glared and tightened his hold on Harry, making him wince, and Snape’s eyes darkened dangerously in anger. “It’s none of your business what I do with her.” Vernon snarled, hoping to intimidate the tall stranger blocking his path._

_“On the contrary, I am her current guardian and I demand that you release her at once” Snape’s glare intensified, if that was possible._

_Harry was sure Vernon would have continued fighting Snape if he hadn’t noticed the murder intent in the air, emitted by the Professor. In Snape’s eyes was a look that would normally be used for dunderheads or pieces of unidentified goo stuck under the shoe, and seemed to be saying ‘What the hell are you doing here?’_

_By this time Andrew had finally found Gower and both made their way towards the source of trouble. “Is there a problem here Mr Dursley?” Gower asked in thinly veiled dislike, which was lost on Harry’s Uncle._

_Vernon glared triumphantly at Snape as if to say, I win, and said, “I just requested that this young lady come over to my table, my business client admired her singing and wanted to speak with her that is all.” Then he turned the glare at Harry and continued, “But this disrespectful girl refuses to come, I am a customer here, and I expect to be treated like one! I demand that you fire her for being so rude to me.”_

_Gower frowned, “The performers here are under no contract to entertain guests after they have finished their shows for the night,” he said, “If she has refused your request then there is nothing anyone could do about it, Mr Dursley. Now I ask that you please let go of her arm, if you injure her in anyway I will not be responsible should she decide to sue you.”_

_Vernon would probably have done more butt his client had came over, wanting to see the reason for all this commotion. Growling angrily and shooting a look at Harry as if to say ‘this is all your fault’, like a child throwing a tantrum, he let go and stalked away, not wanting to cause a scene._

While Harry was sure that he could have handled Vernon, and if things really got out of hand, he could call for help from Andrew, he was glad that Professor Snape had decided to step in for him. Although it confused him to no end why someone who obviously seemed hated him, like Snape did, would help him out of a bind. Nonetheless, he was grateful to the Professor.

___

Before he knew it, three weeks have already passed and he was packing and getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express on the next day. Snape had told Harry the night before that he would be continuing the extra lessons during Hogwarts under the guise of detention and extra potions classes like the year before. Snape had said that he would find the reason for Harry’s lack of occlumency success once they return to Hogwarts, but suggested that he continue the various exercises to clear his mind and build shields before he slept.

Harry grinned in excitement at the thought of seeing Hermione and Ron again; he had missed his friends. Although this year, Harry’s summer was more tolerable that the previous one, it still does not amount to the previous ones where he could at least spend part of his holiday with his best friend and his family. Snape was not the sort of person where you could discuss about the latest Chuddly Cannon games about. Though Harry hated to admit this, he needed these three weeks with Snape to start getting ready for the fight with Voldemort. He often wondered why Dumbledore didn’t find someone to train him sooner, the moment Vodemort resurrected using Harry’s blood, since the old Headmaster knew the prophecy and knew that it would come down to either Harry or Voldemort in the end.

The green-eyed teen sighed before finishing his packing and going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

___

_He listened with contentment as the soft notes and peaceful music flowed through him, words had no meaning here, only sound did. The soft rhythmic beating of the heart, and the deep flow of air through lungs were the natural music that a human body makes. Added to that was the sweet flow of magic with it’s own unique melody, blending in complete harmony with the rest._

_Only this one was wrong. He didn’t know what was wrong, only that it was, instead of the smooth stream of melody a symphony of discord was thrust in. An unnatural tune interrupting the natural flow._

_He hated it. He would unravel it._

Harry woke up to the shriek of the alarm clock and slowly sat up. He had a dream last night, that much he was sure about, but the content of the dream kept on escaping his grasp. The more he thought about it, the further it slips from his memories. It had nothing to do with Voldmort, or his scar would be hurting, it was not a nightmare, he remembers those well enough. It had something to do with music, that much he knows. He also had a feeling that it was important. The teen grumbled in annoyance, there was no use thinking about it if he couldn’t remember, and if it were really that important then he would figure it out eventually.

He stretched and grabbed the clothes he had taken out the night before and went to the bathroom to change before Snape called him down, they would be leaving in an hour or so.

At 10, Snape had dropped him off at King’s Cross station an hour before the Hogwarts Express were to leave and had told him to go directly to the platform, ‘no wandering about’. The Professor himself would be apparating back to Hogwarts to get ready for the feast tonight. Harry was left to his own devices so he decided to heed his Professors warnings for once and just wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

With nothing to do, Harry decided to find a compartment and wait for his friends to arrive, taking a book on dueling from his trunk he started reading, to pass time. Hermione would be so proud.

___

Severus had just dropped of Potter and apparated back to Hogsmede and was making his way back to the Castle when Remus Lupin stopped him.

“Severus!” The werewolf called out, “I was wondering when you would be back.”

The tall man suppressed a grimace and waited for the other to catch up before continuing his walk to the castle. “Lupin,” he said as a way for greeting when the sandy haired man walked alongside him.

“I heard you spent part of the summer with Harry, how was he?” came the inevitable question.

“Your precious Potter has not been maimed or killed in any way, rest assured Lupin, I haven’t done anything to him.” Severus snarled, “Now if you will excuse me, I have to report to the Headmaster.”

“That’s not what I meant Severus,” Remus said.

“I care not what you had meant,” Severus spoke the password to Dumbledore’s office and left Remus at the opening.

“Ah, Severus, welcome back.” The Headmaster greeted, “I hope you had an interesting holiday?”

Snape growled, “You know full well what I have been doing during this so called holiday Albus, stop weaving around and tell me what you want.”

Albus smiled, “Then, how has young Harry been doing in his studies?”

“In terms of spell work and Defense the boy is adequate and he is still abysmal in potions.” Said the Potions Master, “He is still unable to perform a decent Occlumency shield, though, loath as I am to say, it does not seem to the boy’s fault. It seems that there is something preventing him from forming a decent shield in his mind.” He paused and looked at the Headmaster, hoping he might be able to tell him something.

“I’m afraid I do not know either my boy,” Dumbledore said, looking as puzzled as Severus himself was.

Snape sighed, “I suspect that it either has something to do with the bond he shares with the Dark Lord or it has something to do with his magic.”

“Either of which we can solve,” said Dumbledore, “I agree with you Severus, Harry has shown some capabilities in Occlumency when he rejected Voldemort from his mind during the Ministry Incident so it cannot be that he has no talent in that area.”

“Shall I look into it, Headmaster?”

Albus smiled, “Yes, you do that Severus, in addition, you will meet young Harry in the evenings to continue his studies from this summer.”

Severus suppressed a groan but said “Of course Headmaster.”

“Good, off you go then my boy, you still have to prepare for the opening feast this evening.” Albus’s eyes twinkled as Severus left his office grumbling under his breath about annoying twinkle eyed old mans and annoying brats who can’t seem to leave him alone.

As he made his way to the sanctuary of his room Severus thought about the past few weeks he had spent with the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-him. Potter had been a puzzle, more so that he had in the last six years as a student under Severus. Despite the fact that the boy annoyed him and he would love to just ignore the brat, Severus couldn’t help but notice the changes in Potter. He remembered the night of the sorting, when Minerva had called the dreaded name Potter. He never noticed it until in reminiscence, how tiny and underweight the boy was in comparison to his year mates, for nearly six years, Severus had clung to the idea that Harry Potter was as pampered and arrogant as his father had been.

Even when he had seen the boy’s treatment under the dubious care of his so called relatives in his Occlumency lessons in Fifth year. Severus had pushed the knowledge of these memories from his mind and had written them off as some sort of joke from Potter, to get Severus to pity him. After this summer though, when the spy had found Potter singing in a bar in order to earn his keep and after the scene with the boys uncle, Severus had to rethink his opinion of the boy’s home life. It disturbed him that he would so blatantly ignore all the signs that, now, in reflection, were so obvious.

Not for the fist time in these past three weeks, Severus cursed the boy for causing him so much trouble. Thinking about Potter and the summer reminded Severus of Potter dressed as a woman. It never seemed to amaze the Potions Master, whenever he saw Esmeralda on stage, how effeminate Potter actually was. His small stature and slim figure only seemed to make his disguise more believable; with his high cheekbones and delicate nose, Potter could actually pass as a girl even without the dress and makeup, if only he could tame that unruly hair of his. It disturbed Severus, that he could be thinking about Potter in anyway other than an annoying brat, but it had slowly become obvious that Potter had indeed grown up from a brat into a stunning creature with a beautiful voice.

This was another thing that brought Severus pause when trying to figure out Harry Potter, the boy had an exceptional singing voice. He knew James Potter could not hold a note if his life depended on it and Lily could sing, but she never had the talent the boy did. Severus wondered once again since the first week of having Potter with him why he unwaveringly attended every performance the boy had. That was something he did not want to dwell into so he ignored whatever feelings were there and continued his trek down to his rooms in the dungeons.

Of course, stunning creature or not, he was still annoying, and Severus tired to find some consolation from that. With that last thought, he pushed all contemplations of Harry Potter out of his mind, he still had lesson plans to finish.

TBC

Word Count: 5407

Nov 14, 2007

Hint:Reviews keep writers happy.

Illusionary Angel


	6. Return to Hogwarts

  
Author's notes: The first night after returning to Hogwarts and Sunday morning (2007 Sept 1st was a Saterday, I checked!). Harry finally finds out about his strange abilities.  


* * *

Chapter 6  
Return to Hogwarts

Harry watched silently as Platform 9 ¾ started to fill with people: parents sending their sons’ or daughters off to school, younger siblings complaining about wanting to go to Hogwarts and students bidding cheerful goodbyes to their parents. At moments like these, he would wonder how his parents would have acted when he boards the Hogwarts Express. Would they be proud of his success, or would they be tearful with the thought of months without their son? He imagined his father secretly passing prank materials to him while his mother’s attention was turned away and telling him to send photos. His mother would hug him and tell him to behave while in school and to remember to take care of himself.

Shaking himself out of his imagination before he became upset, Harry decided to take a stroll through the train to see if Hermione had arrived yet, he was sure Ron haven’t, it’s impossible not to spot a sea of redheads. As he strolled through the Express he was stopped by several students, all of them inquiring if he planned on any Defense activities/clubs this year. After his success with the DA during Fifth year many had wanted him to continue during his Sixth year, but since the professor had been competent, he decided to focus on the inevitable meeting with Voldemort at the end of the year instead.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how he had been so sure that he would clash with the Dark Lord at the end of the year? Not that he was wrong in his predictions, Tom Riddle had indeed planned on something that year, the Dark Bastard had taken a small contingent of his Death Eaters and had attempted to attack the small village by the school during a Hogsmead Weekend. Harry and his friends had been caught in the middle of the battle. 

They did not lose any students, thanks to Harry and his DA but many were injured and some villagers had died before help could come, but the students were safe. Harry had ended up facing the Dark Lord one on one, but had survived the attack with major injuries that landed him in the hospital for two weeks. Voldemort had not been focused on killing Harry, but rather testing the defenses of Hogwarts and the Order of Phoenix and once again, it was sheer dumb luck that Harry lived. 

The attack had been like clock work, following the plan: ‘at the end of every year something is bound to happen’, all Harry had to figure out was what it was going to be this year. But Harry could feel that the Dark Lord had something to prepare before he launched his attack, the reason why he didn’t strike until now, and that something is what worries Harry. He could almost feel the anticipation coming from the scar, the link to Voldemort, if he tried hard enough he might even get a glimpse of Riddle’s future plans. He had a feeling that what ever this is, it is going to be something that could turn the tides of war.

Until Harry could find out what Voldemort is up to though, he could do nothing but brew about it. As edgy as this all makes him feel, he would have to sit and wait, this was the reason he did not blame the Order for being as tense as they were. They didn’t even have the little hints that Harry could get from his scar; the anticipation for something, anything, to happen must be driving them insane. They all knew that a quiet Voldemort is not a good sign. That was probably one of the main reasons the Headmaster sent Professor Snape to train him this summer. 

With the more depressing thoughts out of the way, Harry continued to search through the Express, hoping to find someone he knew.

“Hey Harry!” 

Harry turned around at the voice and grinned, Neville had matured in the last year, ever since the Ministry incident. He slowly gained more confidence and courage; finally getting together with Luna had helped too. 

“Hello Neville! how was your summer?” He asked.

“Great! Gran introduced me to one of her Master Herbologist friend and I’ve been invited to become his apprentice when I finish Hogwarts.” Neville said excitedly, “I’ve spent most of my summer in his greenhouse helping him with some research.” 

Harry grinned, “That’s great! So you’ve finally decided on Herbology after Hogwarts?” 

“Something like that, I’m planning on studying medi-wizardry as well.” His friend said enthusiastically, “I’ve been doing some research on my own, under Master Leander’s supervising, I’m currently attempting to improve some magical plants to increase their potency in healing potions.”

Harry smiled at the enthusiasm that Neville showed for his subject, “I’m sure you’ll be the best Herbologist in History, Neville, you’ll do great, you have a knack for the subject.”

As he talked to his friend Harry was secretly envious of Neville’s discovery of that the shy Griffindor, for finding his path after Hogwarts. Harry himself only ever thought to the end of the year, never knowing if he would survive his next encounter with Death. He wondered what he would do after Hogwarts, become an Auror? After all, it was the only thing he was good at: Defense Against Dark Arts. Of course, being chased by the most evil Dark Lord in over a Century is taken in as a factor for his competency in the arts. A year or two ago, he would have jumped at the chance to become an Auror, but now, he was not so sure, he was tired of fighting. If he ever defeated Voldemort, Harry decided in a moment of vindictiveness, he would find a nice deserted island and become a hermit, to hell with everything and everyone else. He deserved a well-earned rest!

“Anyways, Harry, a lot of people came up to me asking me if you planned on holding DA sessions,” Neville’s voice pulled him out of his day dream of a nice warm Caribbean island, “when I told them I had no idea, they asked me to talk to you about it.”

“I had people come up to me about it as well,” he admitted, “I’m not quite sure yet though, I mean, last year’s professor was alright, so I didn’t find the need to continue. I guess it all depends on who’s going to be teaching this year.” 

Harry shrugged, “I would probably be rather busy though, it seems like Professor Dumbledore wants to kill me this year, I’ve received a letter telling me that I have three evenings a week of Potions with Snape. Since I only received an average of Acceptable last year, and I need at least an Exceeding Expectations to stay in the class since.” At least that was the excuse they were going to use, Harry thought to himself. Occluding lessons with Snape every other day for the rest of the school year, _I’m going to die._

Neville winced, “I feel for you,” he said pityingly; “I would probably die a horrible death if that were ever to be the case.” Although the boy had gotten over most of his fear for the Potions Master of Hogwarts, he still didn’t like being in his general area. Neville, surprisingly, was accepted into the NEWTS level Potions, no one really knew how that happened and it was chalked up as one of the Seven Mysteries of Hogwarts. **(1)**

Harry laughed, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t use me in one of his potions.”

After that, they happily talked and joked about the types of potions Snape was likely to use them for, then slowly diverging into different subjects. By the time Ron and Hermione found them in the compartment they have already covered subjects such as: what colour Snape’s underwear was likely to be, the possible colours of Dumbledore’s underwear considering his absurd wardrobe, whether Dumbledore/Snape wore briefs or boxers (how the conversation became so bazaar, they would never know), the possibility that they would spontaneously combust if they ever found out versus the possibility that they would be scarred forever and finally, just before Ron opened the compartment door, if it was possible to die of exposure to materials that was guaranteed to scar the most hardened man for life.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in to find both Harry and Neville laughing almost hysterically, both clutching their stomachs as if in pain. Harry was hanging on to the bars across the window to prevent himself from falling and Neville was lying sideways across the seat, both were laughing as if hit with a tickling charm.

“Whoa, who’s got them with the tickling charm?” Ron asked, sending both Neville and Harry into new bouts of laughter.

As Harry finally calmed down he motioned them to sit, “It’s nothing, we were just joking around” he grinned at Neville, who grinned back, “Anyways, how was your summer?”

Neville excused himself once the three were seated, “I need to go back and find Luna,” he said, “I’ll find you later Harry.”

Harry waved as he left and turned to look at his friends, “So, how was your summer? You sounded like you had quite an interesting vacation in your last letter, Hermione, how was China?”

Hermione jumped excitedly, “It was wonderful! The history and the culture of the country were just unbelievable.” 

Hermione chatted for a time about how many things she learned in China and the places she had visited before turning to Harry, “How about you Harry? How has your summer been?”

It was then that Harry realized that he had never told his friends about the summer arrangements with Snape, he wondered uncomfortably, whether or not he should tell them, he should have asked Snape if he wanted it known that he was teaching Harry. Hermione would probably talk about how much he could learn under Snape’s tutelage and Ron would be split between disgust and jealousy, that Harry was getting special tutoring, but under Snape? Finally, Harry decided to withhold this information from his friends for now, he could always apologize for not telling them later but he could not unsay something once told.

“As usual, you know, working for the Dursleys and doing nothing but staring out my window during my free time.” He grinned ruefully at his friends, “Nothing special.”

“Poor Harry!” said Ginny, who had been quiet until now; she quickly slid over to clutch at Harry’s arm with a wide-eyed, pitying, expression, “That must have been awful!”

Harry stared at Ron’s sister in morbid fascination, _what the?_ He looked up at Ron and Hermione, and glanced down again at Ginny as if to say _‘what the hell is this about?’_

Hermione just shrugged and Ron was looking back at Harry with the same confusion and bewilderness that was reflected in Harry’s eyes. All the while Ginny gripped Harry’s arm in a way that seemed to say to anyone walking past, ‘he’s mine’. 

If it had been before his debut at The Meadow, Harry would probably have been at lost as to how to react in a situation like this. But since rejecting possible suitors have become sort of a daily routine for the part time singer, he just calmly extracted the younger redhead’s hands from his arms and nonchalantly stood up. Walking to his trunk, he took out one of the books Remus had given him during the summer and went to sit down, this time in Neville’s vacated seat, between Ron and the wall as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Acting as if Ginny did not just attach herself to his arm like an octopi. Now, Ginny was seated beside Hermione and across from Ron, there was no way the younger Weasley could reach Harry without shoving either Ron or Hermione out of the way. 

During Sixth Year, Ginny had often made subtle advances towards Harry, which he brushed off as some sort of imagination on his part. Now that she had made such and obvious move on him, he decided that the situation probably needed to be remedied and soon. Harry had thought that Ginny was over her crush on him after first year, while Harry had been in the DA they had interacted without the girl making any attempts on him and Harry thought that it had been the end of any of her romantic thoughts towards him. Apparently, he was wrong. 

While he was no adverse to the younger girl’s company, she had always just been his ‘best friend’s sister’. He saw the Weasley family as something like his own and having a relationship with one of them was just disturbing in his mind. Glancing at his friends, he noticed that they had resumed a tense conversation, trying to act as it nothing happened. Ginny had a pouting look on her face as she eyed Harry; quickly he avoided her eyes and opened the book to start reading. This continued until they reached Hogwarts. 

*****

 

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry’s eyes immediately strayed towards Severus; he was seated, as usual, at the end of the table, once again in his formidable black robes. Harry realized that he rather preferred the Potions Master in casual clothing; with his hair tied back, in comparison to his current attire. Snape would probably sneer at the thoughts running though Harry’s mind right now, but he couldn’t help but recall the image of the Professor as he ‘gallantly’ rescued Harry from his uncle. At that moment, Harry thought might Snape looked like the male hero from some romance novel, come to rescue his damsel in distress. Although not classically handsome, Severus Snape could not be called ugly and his commanding presence more than made up it. 

With a start, Harry realized just _whom_ he was fantasizing about and mentally kicked himself. Severus Snape was not someone you had daydreams about! He was most definitely not best candidate for knight in shining armor either! With a groan of frustration aimed towards his disobedient mind, he face planted against the table, hitting his head against the solid wood while mutter “stupid”, over and over again. 

On his nth hit he connected with a hand instead of wood and raised his reddened head towards owner of said hand to find Hermione looking at him in confused amusement edged with a little concern. 

“You’ve just missed the sorting ceremony, Harry. What are you doing?” she asked incredulously.

He grinned sheepishly at his friend and said, “Yah, sorry, I just remembered that I had lessons with Snape every other day in the evenings for the rest of the year.”

Ron winced and patted him on the back in a consoling manner; “I would probably have resorted to slamming my head against the nearest hard object too, if I were in your position, mate.” Harry had to grin at scrunched up way Ron’s face was presented at the thought of spending more time than necessary with Snape.

Hermione just glared, “Oh, snap out of it Ron, he’s not that bad,” she abolished, “I think Harry could learn a lot from Professor Snape.”

Thus, the argument between Ron and Hermione ensued – once again. Harry realized, belatedly, that sitting between the two was never a good idea, while it was interesting to watch their verbal matches (not dissimilar to watching a ping-pong match), it was never a good idea to be the human wall between two ‘warring nations’. Quickly, he ducked his head incase their argument became more heated and Hermione decided to take a swipe at Ron. He looked up with pleading eyes at Seamus across from him and was rewarded with a shrug and a look that said ‘better you than me’. 

‘Traitor’ he mouthed, only to receive a wicked grin in return. 

Luckily, the Headmaster came to the rescue, he stood up, just as the argument was getting heated and called for attention. “Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts, for those of you returning, we are happy to see so many familiar faces. To first years, we hope that you will have a wonderful first year with us, feel free to ask for help from the prefects of your houses if there are any problems. 

A few announcements before the feast begins, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has added all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products on the banned list, any students who are caught with said products with be subjected to detention with him. For those of you who would like to see the list, now reaching one thousand items, it can be found in Mr. Filch’s office. Also, a reminder that there is to be no magic in the hallways. 

Before I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor I would like to issue a warning of caution, due to the situation with the Dark Lord, we request that no students are to be out after curfew and to travel in a group of two or more when you are out of the castle. That includes the Quidditch Pitch and the Lake. We also require that someone not in your group knows where you are going incase of emergencies.

On a brighter note! I would like you all to give a round of applause to Professor Remus Lupin, who has agreed to return to teach another year in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Severus Snape will act as the substitute during the days which Professor Lupin is indisposed.”

Harry, along with many other students, some even Slytherin, stood up to clap enthusiastically towards Remus. The werewolf stood up smiled embarrassedly, giving the clapping students a small bow before sitting down again. The new students were quickly filled in on the curse of the Defense position and that, out of all the Professors who taught the position at Hogwarts; Remus Lupin was the best Professor. 

“Since Professor Lupin is going to be the Professor this year, I don’t think we need to reinstate the DA.” Harry said to Neville, who was sitting beside Seamus. The teen nodded a bit disappointingly and Harry, feeling slightly guilty, came up with a brilliant idea, “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a study group for the subject, I mean, it won’t be taught by me, but rather, everyone will chip in to what’s going to be taught the next meeting, how’s that?”

“That’s actually a great idea Harry!” Hermione said eagerly, “We can have each person ready something to teach to everyone, that way, they’ll only have to do research on one spell and if we have, say, ten people then we could learn ten different spells. That way, we can improve faster and go through more spells quicker.”

Harry smiled and looked at Neville who was grinning at the idea, this way, they didn’t have to rely on Harry and could help each other. “Let’s not restrict this to only our year,” he said, “we could do the same thing for other years as well.”

The idea planted in Hermione’s head, Harry watched as his friend pulled out a piece of paper and started jotting down ideas that could improve the study group. This way, even if he had sessions with Snape, he wouldn’t have to worry about coming up with ‘lesson plans’ for the DA, the group will become self maintained. 

After the feast, they all trooped up to the Griffindor Tower, as they left the Great Hall, Hermione was still coming up with ideas and plans. 

Harry bid his roommates goodnight and quickly entered into Morpheus’ arms, tomorrow promised to be a busy day.

*****

 

The next morning found Harry awake before anyone else; looking at the clock, he found that it was only 7. Knowing he would not be able to sleep again he decided to get ready and go down to the Great Hall for Breakfast and do some research in the library to find out more about his music. Since today is a Sunday, class did not start until Monday, he had the day to himself. While he would have loved to spend some time with Ron and Hermione, he was scared that Ginny would be there as well. Avoiding her seemed to be a good idea to Harry at the moment. 

With that, the resident Boy-Who-Lived made his way down to Breakfast, several other early risers, mostly Ravenclaw, had arrived at the Hall and was alternating between eating and reading when he got there. As Harry sat down and got ready to eat, Hedwig swooped down to place a letter on his plate, _who would send him a letter?_ Definitely not, the Dursleys, they would rather forget his existence, and to send a letter through an _owl_? Something this… _abnormal_? So then, who could it be? Absently, he stroked the owl while opening the letter. He grinned happily as he saw Professor Lupin’s handwriting:

_Harry,_

_It seems like I haven’t talked to you other than through letters for a long time. Why don’t you come over and have tea with me at 3? Ron and Hermione are welcome to join._

_Remus_

Quickly he wrote a reply below the note: _We’ll see you at 3. Harry_. Before tying the note to Hedwig. He fed her a beacon from his plate before sending her off with his reply. By the time he finished Breakfast, more students had begun to file into the Hall. As he stood up, he saw both Ron and Hermione making their way to him.

“Hey guys,” he said as they sat down beside him, “I was just finished.”

“We didn’t see you when we woke up,” said Ron, while digging into his meal, “How long have you been awake?”

“Since 7, I couldn’t sleep after I woke,” Harry shrugged, “So I decided to come down to breakfast.”

“Where are you going now?” Asked Hermione.

“I have something I want to look up in the Library.”

“Aw, mate, the boys and I were planning to go to the pitch after breakfast. Why do you need to go to the library anyways?” Harry suppressed a laugh at the typical Ron reply.

“I have to do some research on something Snape gave me,” pushing the guilt away at lying to his friends he continued, “I have to meet him tomorrow evening and if I don’t finish it today, I’ll get detention, and seeing him three times a week, not including lessons is enough for me. More and we’ll end up murdering each other.” 

Ron winced, “Better you than me I guess.” 

Harry laughed, “If you’re free this afternoon around 3, Professor Lupin invited us for tea. Have fun on the pitch Ron.”

After securing their answers Harry made his way to the Library, when he arrived he saw that save for the few studious types, there was almost no one in. Given that it was a free day before classes officially started, he was not surprised. As he stared at rows upon rows of book, vaguely wondered where in the name of Merlin was he going to start. 

After searching through book after book on anything that would link magic to music only to find nothing Harry was about to give up. He grumbled miserably as he placed the latest volume back on the shelf, but as he was about to turn away and leave, a small red book slipped between two volumes of ‘The A-Z Encyclopedia of Magicalpedia’ caught his eye. Shrugging he pulled out the book, _Why not? One last book before I officially give up_ , he thought, his stubbornness propelling him to try one last time just so to satisfy his persistent curiosity. While curiosity did kill the cat, satisfaction, happily, brought it back again. 

The book was simply titled ‘Lost Abilities’, it was a surprisingly plain and the title, simple compared to other magical books that Harry came across in his seven years, ‘Monster book of Monsters’, ‘Invisible book of Invisibility’ and ‘Most Potent Potions’ to name a few. 

Flipping open the book, Harry quickly read through the index, the book went through a list of all sorts of magical abilities that had been lost through the ages, giving a few description of these abilities as it went. Finding this to be interesting, he moved to the introductions.

_There are scarce few truly magical abilities left in the world in this day and age. Many of the more well known and mundane powers two to three hundred years prior the Great Magical Revolutions, such as telepathy and empathy are now considered rare and special. Abilities like Shifting, Shadow Walking and Weather Control are now considered to be no more than legends and myths in modern day Wizarding World._

_Some say that the reason that these abilities are slowly dying out is because Wizards are loosing power, when compared to our predecessors who wielded staves and used wandless magic, we modern Wizards are only gross imitators of such powerful beings. Others argue that the infusion of muggle blood into the wizarding blood is causing wizards to loose power. While yet others argue that inbreeding in purebloods are starting to cause defects such as power loss._

_This volume does not concern ourselves with the reason that these powers are disappearing; this book is simply a brief documentation of abilities forgotten by many._

_Nicholas Flamel_

Harry gave a start as he read the name of the author; he had thought that Flamel was only known for his workings in Alchemy. Although, considering that the ancient Alchemist was also a renowned scholar, Harry supposed that it made sense he would know about magical gifts. With a mental shrug, to push these ideas away for later though, Harry turned back to the index and searched through all the magical powers listed there, not really knowing what he was searching for. He couldn’t contain his excitement when, a moment later, he came across a chapter titled ‘Spell Singing’; this was what he had been looking for!

Barely able to contain his anticipation he turned to the indicated page and started to read.

_Spell Singers are sometimes known as cousins or equivalent to the Celtic Bards, certainly their powers are said to have come form the same origin. Many believed that the Goddess Danu created and granted the powers of Spell Singing and thus, to date, many known Spell Singers were also Greater Bards of the Celtic Faith. Some say that some of the First Spell Singers were children born from the joining of a human and one of the Tuatha Dé Danann **(2)** , and that perhaps all later Spell Singers were descendents of the First._

_While Bards only have the ability to influence and manipulate magic through music in a small degree, Spell Singers have the ability to mold magic in the form of music and to create spells through their songs. They are said to be great Healers and casters of temporary wards and shields that are able to withstand a large barrage of magical attacks for a short time. Some people would liken the ability of Spell Singing to magic formed through the use of runes. Runic magick is mostly used in rituals, while many have power to use it, only actual Rune Mages can harness their true powers. (More on the topic in the chapter Runic Magicks p. 46)_

_While Spell Singing could be seen as such, it is most definitely not a form of Runic Magick. Runic magic cannot be altered once cast unless you are to physically change the Runes written/carved on the ‘source’ therefore; they are mostly used as protection wards or in rituals. Spell Singers are theorized to have the ability to change the spells ‘mid-flight’ and could weaken the foundation of spells being cast, but only those who have control over their abilities are able to do so. Unfortunately there is no actual documentation as to how they are able to do so or how their abilities are controlled._

_Not much is known about Spell Singers, but it known that they are one of the few people whose abilities prevents them from forming actually Occlumency wards. Once again it is only theorized by researchers of ancient and lost abilities that the inability to form protection for the mind is due to the caster’s need to be open to all magic around them, else they would not be able to perform their Spells. It is then assumed, that since they lack natural barriers and therefore protection, that Spell Singers have their own methods to protect their minds against invasion._

_Finally, the last documented Spell Singer was around four to five hundred years ago, one hundred years after the Great Magical Revolution._

Harry sighed and leaned back against his chair as he finished reading. This might be problematic, while he could not know for certain that this Spell Singing was the ability that he had, his instincts told him that could not be anything else. The biggest problem now was that there are no documentations of this power and all he could do to learn about it was to experiment. Quickly skimming through the part about Occlumency again, he wondered if he should tell Snape about what he learned. 

Glancing at his watch, he gave a jump, realizing that he had missed lunch and it was now almost three, he was going to be late with his meeting with Remus. After signing the book out of the Library, under threat by Madam Prince that if he so much as damages a single page he would suffer unthinkable pain, he left of Remus’s room. When he reached the Portrait of a wolf guarding the new Professor’s rooms, he saw that Ron and Hermione had already arrived and were waiting for him before going in.

“Hey guys! I’m sorry I’m late. I got a little distracted in the library and lost track of time.” He smiled apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it Harry,” Hermione said, “we just arrived not long ago either. Do you want to knock?”

Hermione stood back as Harry knocked on the edge of the portrait, a few minutes later, Remus stood in the door way and beckoned them into the room. As Harry entered, he saw a large comfy couch near the fireplace and snacks laid out on the table before it. The room looked like the Griffindor common rooms, only not as bright, the colour scheme seemed to be a mix of earthy colours and looked very welcoming. 

“So, Harry,” Remus said once they had sat down, “How was Professor Snape during the summer? I hope he wasn’t too unbearable.”

Harry winced, he still hadn’t told his friends about spending the summer with Snape, “Snape is Snape and he will probably always be Snape.” He answered indifferently, “We managed not to kill each other, and I’ll take that as a blessing.”

“ _Professor_ Snape, Harry,” Remus chastised, grinning.

“You spent the summer with Professor Snape, Harry?” Hermione asked, “I thought you said nothing special happened.”

Harry turned to his friends and suppressed a wince at the look on Ron’s face, his best friend looked like he was about to burst. “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to tell you,” he tried to pacify them before Rob blew up, “I was going to tell you after I asked Professor Snape about it on Monday, I’m sorry.”

“So what did you do during the summer with the Professor then?” Hermione asked, curious.

Turning his attention to Hermione and hoping that Ron wouldn’t murder him in his sleep for keeping secrets he said, “Nothing much, I’ve been trying to learn Occumency but I’m still failing miserably. I think Snape seemed to have given up as well. Other than that, Defense and Potions, I guess. He’s been trying to drum potion knowledge into my head in hopes that I would retain something.”

“So you’ve been getting lessons and you never thought it important to tell us?” Ron said quietly.

Harry grimaces, “I was going to, honestly, I just thought I should ask first.”

“That never stopped you before,” Ron glared.

“And it lead to trouble!” the emerald eyed teen exclaimed.

“How is telling us what you were doing over the summer going to lead to trouble?” Ron nearly shouted.

“If I told you where I was and someone found out about it? I don’t know, all right? I just thought it safer for you not knowing.” 

“Please, you two; stop.” Remus finally said, “I’m sorry you had to find out this say, but I think Harry is right.”

The Professor shook his head to stop Ron from speaking, “I assumed you had already known, but Harry is right, it would have been dangerous had anyone known his location.” Remus sighed, “It was safer for people not to know, and I know that Professor Dumbledore told only selected members in the Order about this arrangement. Other than Professor Snape and myself, I believe only Mad-Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall knew the details.” 

Ron deflated after that, “You could have told us on the train mate.”

“No he couldn’t Ron,” Hermione said, thinking, “There was too many people who might have over heard and it might go to You-Know-Who if some of the children of Death Eaters heard. Then Professor Snape’s position as spy would be compromised.” 

Harry sighed in relief as Ron finally acquiesced, “I’m sorry Ron, I really wanted to tell you, I swear.”

The red head smiled, “I forgive you, I’m sorry I was such an arse about it.”

They smiled at each other and the conversation turned to more lighthearted matter until it was time for dinner. As all three turned the corner to the Great Hall, they ran into Draco Malfoy.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the Slytherin sneered, “three little Griffindorks.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You need to think up more creative insults Malfoy; they’re getting old enough to make my grandmother fall sleep just hearing them.”

Malfoy glared, “Shut up Potter, you don’t have a grandmother, you don’t even have parents.” Then, he snickered, “Poor little Potty, orphaned and alone.”

“What ever Ferret, does it look like I care what you say?” Harry asked, “Come on guys, lets go.”

They left the fuming Malfoy in the corridor, “Good job Harry,” Hermione praised, “You handled that very well.”

“Yah mate! I never thought I’d seen Malfoy turn such and interesting shade of reddish purple.” Ron said as they sat down for dinner.

“Hi Harry,” Ginny smiled, she sitting across from him today, “What’s got all three of you so happy?”

Great, Harry thought, _just what I need, Ginny advancing on me on the first day back._ He really needed to talk with the girl and tell her that he had no romantic feelings towards her what so ever. _Hopefully, after that, she’ll back off and go find people who are more interested instead of batting her eyelashes at me pointlessly._ Pretending to be a woman for most of the summer had its effect on Harry, he was now immune to all forms of flirtations from a female. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

“We just ran into Malfoy as we were coming in,” said Ron, grinning happily at the image, “and Harry left the Ferret speechless and purple in the face.”

They had a good laugh at the expense of Malfoy and tucked into the food. Once dinner was finished, Dumbledore stood up to give some announcements before they headed up for dinner.

“Now that you are all full, there are a few notices that needs to be addressed before classes start tomorrow.” The Headmaster said, smiling down at the teenage faces looking at him, “There will be several non-compulsory classes held throughout this year; including Beginners Healing with Madam Pomphrey, Healing Potions with Professor Snape, Dueling with Professor Flitwick and Animagus training with Professor McGonagall. Please note that Professor McGonagall’s class is only open to Fifth year and above. Sign up for these classes will be available in the common room starting tonight. The classes will begin next week. Thank you for your attention, please proceed back to your common rooms.”

Excited chatter soon filled the hall as students filed out of hall towards the respective common rooms.

“What are you going to take Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I think all of them, hopefully they’ll be held when I don’t have to meet Professor Snape for my evening ‘classes’” Harry replied.

Ron grinned, “This is great! We can learn to be Animagus. I wonder what animal I’ll become? I hope it’s something awesome, like a Griffin or Dragon or something!”

“Honestly Ron!” Hermione scolded, “Don’t you know anything? You can’t become a magical creature; it’s physically impossible because then the person’s magic would have match that of the magical creature, as their magic is greatly different their a human’s you would end of losing all your magic if you tried. It has never been done. Not even Merlin was said to have a magical creature Animagus, he was said to be a hawk.”

Ron frowned, “Fine, then I hope I’ll be a Lion or a Tiger or something powerful like that. Let’s hope I’m not a toad or something.”

Harry grinned, “I think Hermione’s going to be a cat.”

“Oh yah? Why’s that?” The bushy haired girl asked, her eyes shining. ‘If it’s something bad, you’ll regret it Harry!’ they said, and Harry gulped.

“Nothing really, it’s just that you’re always so smart and naturally curious, that’s all.” He said hoping his friend wouldn’t think of that as an insult and murder him.

That seemed to satisfy her and she smiled, “Nah, Hermione’s probably going to be a parrot or something, she never seems to shut up.” Ron joked. 

The red headed teen turned towards Hermione, grinning, but gulped and chuckled nervously when he was the murderous intent in her eyes. “Er…” he said, “I was just joking Hermione! You’ll probably be something really smart like an owl or a cat, like Harry said.” Then he squeaked, “don’t kill me, please!”

Hermione and Harry shared a laugh at Ron’s expression and Hermione asked, “What do you think you’re going to be Harry?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he replied, “Hopefully not something as eye catching as a stag!” 

“Are you serious?” Ron joked, “You’ll probably be something like a horse or a bird.”

Hermione frowned, “A bird I can understand, since Harry loves flying, but why a horse?”

“Because he’s always so stubborn?” Ron said and Harry pouted, they had another good laugh and parted for the evening after signing up for all the extra classes. 

Tomorrow would be another busy day. Remembering that he had to meet with Snape in the evening, Harry tossed over on his bed and wondered if he should tell the sour Potions Master about what he had learned today. Deciding that it would be the best course of action, since Snape was helping him with occlumency, he fell into a peaceful sleep that did not last long.

*****

_“Wormtail,” a sibilant and evil voice sounded, “what do you have to report?”_

_“Ma-ma-master,” the rat sniveled in fear as he knelt before Voldemort, “A-a-avery has re-reported that the artifact you have been req-questing for i-i-is very di-difficult to find and tha-that he ne-ne-needs more time.”_

_The Dark Lord glared angrily at his servant, “What about Hogwarts, what news do you have of the Old Fool’s dweling?”_

_“No-no-nothing of interest My-my-my Lord,” Wormtail shivered in fright, “The Head-Headmaster has been qui-quiet since the su-su-summer. I-I-I believe that they are ner-nervous by your lack o-of actions.”_

_Voldemort grinned, a truly evil smile, “So the old fool is on edge that I have been quiet has he?” he said to himself, “Don’t worry Dumbledore, I have everything planned, soon you won’t be around to have anything to be nervous about. Then the Wizarding World will be mine.”_

_Wormtail, thinking that he has been spared, sighed in relief, the sound quickly drawing the attention of the Dark Lord, “Oh and Wormtail?” the snake like man said, “Next time, do not bring me anymore bad news, Crucio.”_

_The traitor’s scream of pain was echoed by the dreamer._

_Suddenly his surroundings changed from frightening and dark to peaceful and tranquil._

_He listened to the music around him and rejoiced in the peaceful hum of his surroundings. This place was saturated with magic so strong that he could almost see the notes of the song playing before his mind’s eyes._

_This was a place of protection, the magic kept him safe from dangers of the world and he let the gentle music carry him into a deeper, restful slumber._

*****

 

**Endnotes**

1\. Seven Mysteries of Hogwarts: Came from ‘Nana Fushigi’, many Japanese school have urban legends of seven mysteries that occur once the sun has set or school is let out. Examples are: A statue of a reading woodcutter (often found in Japanese schools) running away, the mysterious 13th step, piano playing in the abandoned/empty music room, and the skeleton figure in the science lab coming to life.

2\. Tuatha Dé Danann: Translates to the People of the Goddess Danu, a Heroic race of Gods that excels in Art, Science, Poetry and Magic. While mostly inaccurate, people often call refer to them as the Fay/Faerie. 

**Note** : This will probably not be a Ginny bashing, I just though Harry needed a suitor and some teenage problems along with it. Still unsure as to whether or not Dumbledore would be Manipulate! Or not and if I should have Light!Draco or Death Eater!Draco. But those will eventually unravel itself in my mind as I go along I guess.

TBC

Word count: 6824

Feb 6, 2008

 

Illusionary Angel

**PS.** Why do I have 105 people adding me to their alert list but only 33 reviews? *Pout*


	7. First Day

  
Author's notes: The first day of class and Harry's first meeting with Snape.  


* * *

Chapter 7  
First Day

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he drifted from slumber to wakefulness. What had happened the night before? He was sure he had a vision; he remembered vaguely the pain of the Cruciatus curse as it left Voldemort’s lips, but somehow, the pain was diminished and he returned to sleep. That had never happened before, he had _never_ fallen asleep again after a vision, the pain of the Cruciatus was enough to keep him awake for hours, until his fried nerves regains their ability to send signals _other_ than pain. Distantly, he remembered a calming presence after the vision, protecting him, maybe that was what allowed him to fall back to sleep after the dream. 

Now was not the time to puzzle over the reason why he fell asleep again, Harry reached for paper and quill left on his bedside table just for this reason. He wrote down as much as he could remember about the vision tucked it safely in the pocket of the set or robes he will be wearing today. He would send the vision to Dumbledore during breakfast. 

Stretching leisurely, he rolled out of bed and began to get ready. There was no point in worrying about the vision right now, since he didn’t have enough information about what Voldemort was looking for and no way of knowing what this ‘Artifact’ was going to do. Harry quickly to the bathroom that the seventh year boys shared as his roommates began to stir. After all, hot water was a precious thing in the mornings.

When all of them were ready, Ron and Harry led the way downstairs to meet with Hermione before making their way to breakfast. During breakfast, Harry sent the message to Professor Dumbledore through Hedwig, telling her to give it to the Headmaster when he was back in his office. He wouldn’t want all the students in the Great Hall noticing Harry Potter’s owl delivering a letter to the headmaster. 

“Mr. Potter, here’s your class timetable, I’m happy to see that you planned on taking my Animagus class. Sirius would be proud if he could see you now.” Said Professor McGonagall as she passed out the schedules.

Harry smiled a little sadly at her, “I’m sure he would be too, thank you Professor.”

Looking at the timetable he groaned, he saw that almost every single space he had was filled, from normal classes to the elected classes to private lessons with Snape. “I’m going to die.”

“What is it?” Asked Ron as he pried the piece of paper out of Harry’s hands, “No kidding, you’re definitely going to die mate! Look at this, the only free period you have is on Tuesday after Charms.”

“Yes, well, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it, I’m seriously glad that I didn’t take Divination because that little free time I have would be gone.” 

“Guys, come on, let’s get going” said Hermione, “or we’ll be late for class.” 

“What do you have right now” Ron asked, he groaned when he saw his table, “I have Divination first thing on a Monday morning.”

“We have Double Potions, Malfoy will be there.” Said Harry.

“Ouch. I don’t envy you.”

“I don’t envy you with Trelawney either.” Harry replied, “At least she’s not going to ‘see’ your death every time you walk into the class room.”

“Boys! Lets go!” Hermione said impatiently, “Come on Harry, or we’ll be late for Potions.”

Harry grumbled as they made a mad dash towards the Dungeons, what a way the start the new school year – get a detention from Snape. Harry sighed in relief as they entered the classroom to find that the Potions Master had yet to arrive. The class consisted of a collage of students from all the Houses; since it was a NEWTS class, only the students Snape accepted into the class was allowed in. Theoretically, that should prevent large explosions from happening in class, but since Slytherins liked to throw ingredients into unsuspecting student’s cauldrons, the theory is proven false. Just as they got their texts out, the doors slammed open and Snape swept in like a dark cloud, cloak billowing behind him. 

“Turn to pages 1520 in your texts, can anyone tell me what this potion is? Mr. Potter?”

Harry gave a start at his name and quickly glanced at the page, “It’s the Ignis Potion, sir.” He replied, this was one of the potions that Snape had Harry learn over the course of the summer. Although they had never brewed it, since it was potentially dangerous to brew in someplace where there was no protection against exploding potions.

“And what does it do?” Professor Snape looked sharply at Harry, daring him to say he didn’t know. The look promised unbearable pain if Harry had forgotten information about the potion in question. The Slytherins snickered, expecting Harry to say he didn’t know and be humiliated by Snape.

Harry straitened, not to be cowed by the snickering students, “The potion, when diluted is known to be used as a base for most anti-inflammatory potions. It could also be used to regulate temperature as a substitution for fire in potions that take a prolonged amount of time to brew.” He paused, the potion could also be used in making explosives, but he wasn’t going to say that in front of the class, half of which were Slytherin. Who knew what type of trouble they might cause with that knowledge.

The Professor looked at Harry for some amount of time before grudgingly saying, much to the surprise of the Slytherins, “That is correct,” He turned to the rest of the class and glared, “What are you waiting for? Get your ingredients and start, the instructions are written on the board.”

Hermione nudged Harry as they began preparing the ingredients, “You’ve been studying haven’t you?” she smiled proudly at him, as if he had just done something incredible like winning the Quidditch World Cup.

“More like I was forced to study,” Harry whispered back while chopping the Fire Dragon Grass, “Snape practically drilled potions information into my head. I’m surprised I don’t have an actual hole in my head, dripping out potion facts.”

Hermione stifled a giggle; the rest of the lesson was passed in companionable silence. Harry was glad, as the lesson ended, that his potion had yet to blow up the dungeons and the shade of the potion, while not perfect, was the right colour. He placed the potion a container charmed against heat and positioned in front of the Professor waiting for him to examine it. 

“Acceptable” Snape said neutrally after he had scrutinized the vial for several seconds, “you may leave, and Mr. Potter? Meet me in my office tonight, after dinner.”

Nodding his acceptance, Harry left the room and met with Hermione who was waiting outside. “Come on, let’s go.” The bushy haired girl said, “We have Charms along with Ron next.”

Charms proved to be an interesting class; Harry had been bombarded with music as the students attempted to cast the spell they were learning. He had become aware of some interesting things as he watched his classmates cast spells; he noticed that the magic only functions after the spell is spoken instead of during. He had always thought that spells built up as the caster was speaking the incantations, as he could feel the magic course through his hand to his wand as he was casting spells, he had thought that magic gathers at the tip of the wand as the incantation was spoken and then released. 

Instead, it was like a burst of sudden energy with no prior warning, like a gunshot, he though. He also noticed that sometimes, when the spell failed, the magic released from the wand sounded distorted in his ears. Instead of the clear distinct notes of music a successful charm caused, it was chaotic collaboration of many notes. If he were to describe it, he would say it sounded like someone slamming their hand onto the keyboard of the piano with no mind to what notes they played. 

In failed spells, he observed, while having no results, still expends magic. The burst of magic power from the wand is still present, only that the magic had no purpose and dispersed into the surroundings. With a jolt, he realized now, why Hogwarts was so magical, it was not that the castle began this magical, but because centuries of students practiced magic within these walls. Failed spells, rich with undirected magic, seeped into the walls of the castle and enchanted the building to what it was now. 

Feeling experimental, he listened closely to Hermione’s spell, attempting to commit the notes to memory. The _memoriosus_ charm was designed to retain certain memories in the mind, somewhat similar while different to a Pensive. Instead of drawing a memory out, it helps the caster commit things into their memory for a short period of time. Say, if you wanted to remember that you had potion homework due the next day or if you need to keep in mind the location of a store you wanted to take a friend to. Harry grinned, if only Neville had learnt this spell four or five years ago, he wouldn’t have trouble memorizing the Common room passwords every month. 

Focusing on the task at hand, Harry listened again to the notes coming out of the spell, trying to make some sense of them. _Right_ , he though, _here goes nothing_. He lightly hummed the notes and waited for something to happen. When nothing happened he sighed, _there goes that idea_. Just to be sure, he tried again, this time, thinking of the results, he wanted to remember his meeting with Snape tonight. Again, nothing happened. 

Harry frowned, maybe this spell was a little too difficult, and he should probably start with something simple, like Wingardium Leviosa or Alohamora, something that had a physical effect.

After that, the lesson ended with no more experimentation by Harry, the rest of the day passed by without too much of a hitch.

They began the theory of Human Transfiguration in Professor McGonagall’s class. She warned them, under threat of expulsion, never to try this until she has given permission and even then, only under her supervision. Looking at the face of several Slytherins, he wondered how much they would dare to do. So long as he wasn’t the target for their unauthorized spell practices, they could end up in the hospital wing with beaks or tails for all he cares. 

Herbology consisted of taking care of five-foot tall evil acid spitting plants and Harry wondered why in the name of all that’s holy and good that he had decided to take NEWTS Herbology. He was fairly certain that more than half of the students in this class would end up in the hospital wing treating acidic burns by the end of this class. Thankfully, Quidditch trained skills came in handy avoiding the dangerous liquid projectiles from the monster in the form of a plant. Sometimes he wondered if the plants were more actually sentient beings rather than just leaves and bark; this one seemed to know exactly where he was standing. 

The moment Hermione returned to the common room, she began studying and working on homework, Ron had cohered Dean into a game of Chess and was currently methodically smashing his opponent’s pieces. Harry had learned long ago never to go up against Ron in Chess if he ever wanted to become skilled at the game; the only thing he got out of a game with Ron was a bruised ego and confusion. Going up against someone as skilled as Ron with his meager amount of knowledge of the game only got him trounced.

Not feeling like starting the homework like Hermione and with nothing to do, Harry took out the book of Lost Abilities and settled down to read. He was interested to find that many of these abilities were never truly recorded down other than mentioned in passing by some scholars. Some had journals written about them by people who wielded the abilities, but not many. Flamel theorized that it was mainly due to the period in which these powers existed in large numbers.

Literacy in the lower class had not been common until the last few hundred years, and unless you were nobility, there was little chance to learn. The wielding of these abilities and their powers were mostly passed down through verbal teachings. Apprentices that study under a Master often only focus on one subject, and that was their gift.

Hogwarts might have taken in a small number of these Apprentices and those were where the journals had been written. But for several reasons the number of these Apprentices were small and in-between. One reason was that Hogwarts, while taught by the Hogwarts Four had little people that specialize in specific abilities like Shifting and Weather Control. Another reason was the fact that the Witch Hunts had begun in earnest and few dared to show their abilities as openly as attend a school for magic. Flamel had then, speculated several theory behind the workings of these powers and how people had wielded them and Harry read all these with fascinated curiosity. 

_Shadow Walking_ , Flamel wrote, _is the ability to blend into to the shadows and move around undetected. There was even hypothesis that suggested that the user could travel through the shadows and appear where they want. That had never been proven, as there had been no record of that spoke of such a talent. It is also said that people who could Shadow Walk had the power to bend shadows to their will and that they could become virtually impossible to find if they wish it. Thus Shadow Walkers often become spies during times of war._

Harry’s thoughts drifted towards Snape then, the Professor often lurked in the shadows of the hallways in an attempt to catch students misbehaving. He was nearly undetectable when he wanted to be, only swooping down like a great bat to assign students detentions or to take points. Harry wondered if Snape somehow received Shadow Walking abilities or if the Professor was just naturally good at hiding in the shadows. Harry wondered if he should ask the dour Potions Master.

Harry can’t be the only person with special abilities that have been lost through time, he reasoned, there must be people who, through some bizarre reason on another realized they had powers they never had before. Harry still wondered how he came into possession of these abilities, but it must have been with him before now and he only found out about it after his magical maturity. But these thoughts are neither here or there, since he had these powers, he needed to learn how to use them. 

His thoughts had occupied him for the rest of the afternoon and he only snapped out of his silent contemplation when Hermione gently called his name. 

“Harry,” she waved a hand in front of his face, “it’s time for dinner, and you’ve been completely zoned out until I called you. What are you reading?”

Harry smiled; trust Hermione to find a book lying casually hidden in the folds of his robe. “I found this in the library when I was browsing through some books and thought it might be interesting to read,” Hermione’s curious look prompted him to continue into more detail. “It’s about abilities lost through time, I just found it interested when I glanced through it and decided to borrow it.”

Hermione’s interest was immediately peaked, “Can I borrow the book when you’re done Harry?”

“Of course, I would never stand between you and an interesting read, Hermione. That would be too cruel!”

Hermione made a mock swipe at the back of his head which he ducked, “Come on Harry, it’s time for dinner. You want to hurry, or else you won’t have time to eat and meet Professor Snape.”

“Yes mother!” Harry grinned, it was good to joke with his friends again, they had all grown up during the six years and times are getting hard. Moments like these make all the hardships these past years seem insignificant. 

Dinner was an uneventful affair, the students chatted about their first days and many of the first years were soon spellbound by the stories told by the older students. Especially the muggle born students, many of them stared wide eyed and listened with solemn attention to the advice of their seniors. 

Dumbledore watched all this with a smiling face and twinkling eyes and Harry wondered if the Headmaster laced his lemon drops with a potion that made his eyes sparkle this strongly. He shuddered to think what it might do to the Headmaster’s already questionable sanity. 

While the Headmaster’s eyes twinkled, the Potion Master’s eyes practically glared spite fire at the unruly students. Harry could almost read the man’s mind: _more dunderheads, joy, I should just use them all in my potions and put them out of my misery._

Harry wondered I that was just how the older man was of if it was due to the proximity to the seemingly perpetually cheerful Headmaster or the amount of children he had to deal with everyday. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Lately, Snape had become a sort of enigma for Harry, since their summer spent together. While he never had reason to truly hate that man, unlike Voldemort or Wormtail, he never liked the Potions Professor either. 

After seeing the man watch him perform in the bar and seeing Snape’s slightly relaxed expression when Harry sang, he couldn’t bring himself back to their previous level of animosity. Then, there was the Vernon incident; Snape’s actions then had confused Harry, _still_ confused Harry, in fact. Didn’t the Potions Master hate Harry? If so why bother saving him?

Harry hadn’t realized that he had been staring at Professor Snape for the past ten or so minutes until the object of his gaze turned and glared at him. Harry blinked, stunned for a few moments after realizing what he had been doing before returning the glare. A light blush stained his cheeks. Afterwards, he violently pushed all contemplations of Severus Snape from his mind and proceeded to finish the rest of his meal.

Once dinner was over, he bid his friends good evening and journeyed to the depths of Slytherin Territory. Unbidden, the song: “The Wizard Oz” came to mind and Harry wondered if he was expressing the first signs of insanity. 

Arriving in front of Snape’s office, he knocked lightly, before long, the door opened and the Potions Master stood in his black teaching robes. They stared at each other for a while.

“Well?” Snapped Severus, as the swirled around to make his way back inside the room, “Are you coming in or not? Don’t loiter around like an idiot.”

Harry sighed, while the words didn’t have the usual bite to them it still annoyed him a little, but Snape was human as well and he couldn’t change that quickly. Harry followed the Potions Professor into the room and sat down in the seat he indicated. Once he sat down, Severus followed suite and went to sit behind his desk.

“Since we have determined that Occlumency does not seem to work for you, we will have to decide on some different topic of study during our evening sessions.” Said the Professor. “Minerva has told me that you signed up for all the extra classes, good, that is someplace we can begin.”

“Professor,” Harry began and paused, not really knowing how to continue. 

Snape raised an eyebrow at his hesitation and said, “What is it Mr. Potter? I don’t have all evening.”

Harry hesitated before carrying on, “I think I might know the reason why I can’t do occlumency.”

The Professor looked surprised for a moment and said, “I doubt that you could find out the reason when Professor Dumbledore and I could not come up with an explanation, but do go on.”

Harry glared for a moment but chose not to rise to the bait and took out the book he borrowed from the library, “I found this in the library when I was looking for the reason I’ve been hearing weird things when I cast spells.”

The second eyebrow soon joined the first, “A book on Lost Abilities Mr. Potter? What does it have on our current problem? But first, what do you mean by hearing weird things when you cast spells? And why did you not tell me?” Now, the face shifted into a scowl.

Harry was fascinated by the myriad of expressions that the normally stoic man was showing tonight, the only expression that the man tended to show was annoyance and anger but he seemed to have evolved into curiosity and questioning tonight. “I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure at first, then I thought I might have gone insane and decided to do some research before I said anything.”

He saw that the Professor was about to comment of the fact that _Harry_ had decided to do research but was glad that he refrained from doing so. 

“As to what I was hearing, it was music” Harry paused, thinking of the best way to continue, “I been hearing music when spells are cast. At first I thought it was the neighbors playing music too loudly but then I noticed that I heard them whenever magic is being cast and I decided to do some research when I got back to Hogwarts.”

“And you found this?” Severus muttered, looking at the book Harry had placed on the table. 

Harry nodded and reached over to the book and flipped it to the right page, he pointed to the last paragraph, detailing facts about Spell Singers, “I found this and it matches with what I’ve been noticing.”

Snape reached over and grabbed the book; quickly scanning through its contents while Harry leaned back and watched. When he finished, he placed the book down and looked at Harry, “I have a hard time believing that you are one of these Spell Singers, since there is no proof that you can give me right now unless you have learned how to cast spells with song.” He looked expectantly at Harry who shook his head.

“No, I haven’t managed to do anything of that sort yet, I tried to cast the _memoriosus_ spell in Charms today by humming the notes, but it didn’t work.”

The Potions Master frowned and asked, “Other than hum the notes what else did you do?”

Harry shrugged, “Nothing else,” then he sat up, “what else should I have done?”

Severus sighed, “If you could truly hear spells being cast, then do you notice anything other than the music when that is happening?” 

The emerald eyed teen frowned in thought, “I noticed that the magic didn’t build up and was expelled from the wand in a burst and also that failed spells didn’t just have no reaction, magic was also expelled, but it just wasn’t useful magic.”

The Professor nodded, “That is correct, while you would feel magic build up in the body when spells are being cast, it is undetectable until the spell is released. Unless you have been trained or have a magical device that can detect magic in the body, it is impossible to trace. Contrary to popular belief, the wand does not _draw_ magic from the body and release it during the incantation. The wand is only a tool that helps amplify and direct the spell being cast. 

The body pushes the magic through the wand and the wand focuses the power through a magical medium, your core before releasing it. In effect, the wand is acting as an extension of your body, therefore you would not ‘hear’ the spell before it is released.” 

He paused and looked at Harry, making sure that the teenager was paying attention before continuing, “Theoretically, every wizard or witch have the ability to perform wandless magic but because they do not have the ability to focus and concentrate the magic, spells often do not work and disperse before they could cause an effect. This is similar to when spells are not cast properly, the magic is still released, but it does not have a direction and so nothing happens or the wrong thing happens.”

“But what does it have to do with my failed experiment?”

“Because, Mr. Potter, you are not attempting to expend magic when you hummed those notes, you were just humming. In order for a spell to succeed, you would need to physically draw magic from your body. The wand makes it easier for you to do so therefore many do not need to consciously attempt it. Your Spell Singing does not require a wand, consequently you would have to learn to access your magical core before you could cast successfully.” 

Harry crossed his arms thoughtfully and contemplated the implications of this knowledge for a moment before asking, “So, basically, I would have to pull out my magic while singing the notes and sort of… imbedding the notes with magic to cast the spell?”

“That is one way of saying it, yes. Sadly, it is only theoretical, while wandless magic could be cast this way, it might not be the same for your ability.” Agreed Severus.

Then, Harry grinned, “Can we try it then?”

Snape smirked, “Then we shall try something simple first, pay attention,” he pulled out his wand and pointed to a book lying on top of the shelve in the back of the room and said, “ _Accio_ book.” 

He turned back to Harry who had tilted his head to hear the music. Frowning in concentration, Harry tried to imagine the feel of magic running up his body when he used a wand; this took him several minutes to succeed. When he finally felt the warm flood of power coursing through him he sang the notes he had heard. The book that Snape had placed back on the shelf shuddered but made no other movement. Harry frowned and tried again, this time pulling up more power, immediately, several objects in the room flew towards him and he had to duck to avoid being hit by them. 

“Focus on what you want to summon instead of just letting your magic loose!” Snapped Severus as he avoided a flying vial, he waved his wand and muttered a spell to send everything back into their original positions before looking at Harry again. 

“This time, focus on the book and let your magic concentrate there. You had enough magic the first time, but it was unfocused and so dispersed, the second time you added more power and caused several other objects to fly to you as well. This time, use the amount of magic from the first attempt but focus it instead of letting it go wherever it pleased.”

Harry nodded and tried again, this time, he willed the book to him at the same time and felt his magic respond, flying out to the book and connecting instead of scattering like his second try. He grinned happily and caught the book when it flew to him, turning to the Professor, he felt like jumping in joy when he saw the slight approval in the older man’s eyes.

“Let us conclude here tonight,” Snape said, “on Wednesday we shall try something different.”

Curiously Harry asked, “What?”

Severus looked down at him as he led Harry to the door, “Since I do know the extent of your Spell Singing abilities and cannot really help you in their development, we shall work on learning how to play instruments. You may not always be able to sing, for example if you were sick or had a sore throat, traditionally Bardic instruments range from the lap harp to the lute or flute but it does not really matter. We shall find an instrument that suites you best.” 

“Who am I going to learn from?” Harry then asked.

“Though I do not look it, Mr. Potter, I am a pureblood and we are taught how to play multiple number of instruments as a show of sophistication and nobility.” Sneered Professor Snape. 

“Oh” was all the teen said before he was pushed out of the room and the door slammed behind him. _This will be interesting_ , he thought as he made his way back to the Griffindor Tower.

\--

Once Potter had left his office Severus went through a passage that lead from his office to his personal rooms. There, he poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down in front of the fire to think. Potter was a Spell Singer, the thought came with a headache and he took a drink from the glass in his hands. Of all things magic, he had to be something that there was no record of, this not only complicated matters but also made it more difficult. Without the knowledge of how Spell Singers protect their mind Harry would be open to the Dark Lord’s influence. 

Then again, this new revelation certainly revealed Potter’s musical talent when neither Lily nor Potter Sr. had particularly amazing musical aptitude. Even Severus himself had to admit that Potter’s singing is something special all together, after listening to the boy sing for most of the summer he could still hardly believe that the sounds he heard came from Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, of all people. 

Severus was also surprised though, at how quickly the boy seemed to grasp the concept of drawing magic. For many people this idea is completely foreign and different from what they had learned about magic that they might never be able to truly use wandless magic. While for others, they could understand the concepts but have not the power or the mentality to accomplish the feat. While there were some, like Harry, who understood and could easily call upon the magic at their disposal. 

Severus blamed the Ministry for the ignorance of the Wizarding population to their true potentials. Under the Ministry degree, all that is taught about pure magic theory, theory that deal purely with magic instead of its various subcategories like Transfiguration or Charms, are that it is basically manifested through the use of a wand. This led to many believing that the only way to cast spells is through wand magic and that without a wand, Wizards are just like defenseless. 

The dark haired Potions Master wondered if people ever asked why children are able to display wandless magic in the form of accidental magic if it was true that magic could only be cast through a wand. But then again, in his opinion, most of the Wizarding World is no better than sheep following the highest authority and never questioning. 

Back to the problem of Mr. Potter, Severus debated whether or not he should inform the Headmaster of this new development. While he feels obligated to tell the aged Professor, Severus felt that it would be best if it were kept secret. Albus would undoubtedly tell the rest of the Order and from there it might leak out, and the edge that Potter would have had would be gone. 

The problems reasoned through to a certain degree, decisions made, and no more could be done about them, he took another deep drink from the glass in his hand and stood up. Placing the now empty glass on the table for a House Elf to clean later, he moved to his bedroom to get ready for the night.

That night, he dreamt of green-eyed divas with enchantingly beautiful voices. The next morning, he woke up in a foul mood.

\---

After his first success with casting magic through music he had attempted several more spells in the past two days. While he felt that this Spell Singing had more to it than just casting spells through song, he had yet to figure it out. So far, he had only been able to cast simple spells, more and it became slightly draining. Harry wondered if he had gone about it the wrong way and was determined to find out how to cast spells effectively without too much drain on his own person.

Classes passed in a whirl of homework and new classes and before Harry knew it, Wednesday night had arrived. He thought back to when he finally had the first of the elective classes. Healing with Madam Pomphrey had been informative; they had first learned the basics of muggle First Aid. That got a lot of Slytherins complaining, a few, like Pansy Parkinson had threatened to leave but surprisingly, Draco Malfoy never voiced a complaint.

Harry learned CPR and emergency first response; they went through all sorts of possible scenarios in that double lesson. Madam Pomphrey then told them that they would continue on to magical First Aid in the next lesson. She had, to the despair of Ron and several other students, assigned a research essay on muggle and magical First Aid.

Dueling with Professor Flitwick had been a source of amazement for Harry and many other students in that class. Who knew that he small professor could move so fast? That very first lesson the Charms professor had paired them up and held a mini dueling competition in which the winner would duel the professor. 

After several rounds of dueling, Harry finally emerged as the winner, and he was left to face with Professor Flitwick. Spells are fired in rapid succession soon after and in the end Harry was taken out by a leg locker curse after he avoided an unidentified pink coloured curse. 

“Wonderful Mr. Potter, wonderful!” Flitwick had cried after he un-did the curse, the tiny professor was nearly dancing around with glee, “See that? Very good defense Mr. Potter, you need to learn how to anticipate for your opponent’s attacks, think ahead and not just react after the spells are thrown at you.” 

Flitwick then proceeded to point out common errors made by duelists and how to correct the. Then there was another mock duel between pairs before the class ended. The students left the class with enthusiasm for the next Dueling class and several people who passed by him to the next class congratulated Harry.

The class had been very interesting and Harry would be looking forward to the other classes that they had signed up for. Excitedly, he remembered that Animagus training was to begin tomorrow. 

When he stood in front of Professor Snape’s office once again Harry was nervous about the lesson today, the only time he had any contact with musical instruments were in music class in elementary school. He had not been allowed a recorder like the rest of his class though, since the Dursleys would not pay for it, so he had only sat and watched as his fellow classmates attempted to make music out of the instrument. 

Belatedly, Harry wondered if Snape had told Dumbledore about his discovery, and for some reason, hoped that he hadn’t. Since he had not been called to talk to the Headmaster, Harry only hoped that it meant his secret was safe. He still had yet to tell Hermione and Ron, although it made him feel guilty about keeping secrets from his friends he still thought it best if they didn’t know. There are some things that do not concern them and this was one, plus, there was nothing they could do even if they knew.

Finally, thoughts collected, Harry knocked on the door lightly and was instantly greeted by Professor Snape. “Follow me,” said the Professor before briskly striding away from his rooms.

Confused, Harry followed Snape to the third floor where the room of requirement was situated. When he arrived, the door had already appeared and Snape was standing before it waiting impatiently. “Come along, we don’t have all night, from now on Wednesdays and Fridays we will meet here instead of my rooms. We will be continuing your defense lessons every Monday evening, and until you discover your method of Occlumency, those lessons will be postponed.” Severus said as he opened the door to the room, “When you do find it, then those lessons will be held on Fridays.”

Harry nodded in understanding and walked into the room after Snape. The room was large, littered with different instruments ranging from woodwind to strings to bass, a Grand Piano placed in the center of the room with a slightly raised platform. The room was decorated to look like a lounge, there was a comfortable looking chair on the far wall overlooking what Harry would call a small stage. 

Not really knowing what to do Harry kept his attention of the Potions Professor and waited for instructions. Severus had moved to the grand piano and was sitting down when he looked over to see Potter standing like a deer caught in wand light, he indicated for the teen to come over and gestured for Harry to sit next to him on the bench.

“We’ll start you off with the Piano first, since this was the first thing I had learned as a child.” 

Harry gave a start as Professor Snape grabbed his hands and placed them on the keyboard, arranging his fingers to over the keys correctly. Harry’s face heated slightly due to the close proximity to the other man but he ignored it in favor of studying the positions of his hands. 

Severus had then proceeded to teach him different scales and how to read music, before long Harry was able to produce a small piece by himself. Nothing as extravagant as the ones Severus had played as examples but all in all, it was a success for Harry. They had decided that other than the instrument Harry would feel most comfortable with, they would he would also continue the Piano. 

Depending on how fast Harry learns the basics of the some instruments, they would move to a different one every two weeks. Until after Harry has found what he is most compatible with, after that they would only focus on that instrument as well as the Piano. 

Harry found that he enjoyed learning to play the piano with Snape; the Potions Master had more patience teaching the instrument that he does Potions. Although, this might be because Harry was able to learn more quickly than he does with potions and mistakes does not end with explosions. In the end, their lesson went well and Harry enjoyed the slightly more relaxed atmosphere they found themselves in. 

Near the end of their session, Snape played a piece that Harry recognized as one of the songs he had sung in the Silver Meadow. Closing his eyes, he sang in accompaniment to the piano. Soon, music filled the air, different from the lesson a moment ago, this music was filled with the rich tones of Harry’s voice drifting softly as he sang to the piano. 

When the song finished, Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Severus looking at him impassively, “Bravo.” Severus said softly and Harry blushed and ducked his head. But before he could answer to the praise, the Professor had already stood up from the bench and was moving towards the door.

“We will meet again on Friday to continue on from today,” he said tonelessly, acting as if nothing had happened a moment ago, “Now, it’s time for you to return to your rooms, Mr. Potter, curfew is in 15 minutes.” Then he left Harry in the room staring at the door.

With a sigh, Harry stood up from the chair and stretched, feeling a joint pop from sitting in the same position for too long. He took a last glance at the room and left, his mind on what had happened near the end of the lesson. While he has had many people praise him for his singing, this had been the first time Snape had done so. For some reason it made Harry very proud to know that Severus Snape, hater of all things Griffindor and Harry Potter had praised him. This new development had only added more to the enigma that was Severus Snape and Harry was determined to solve it.

\----  
 _  
Music and magic permeated the area and he found himself in a slowly spinning world of music. Instinctively knowing what to do, he plucked the strands of music to him and knowledge flooded his mind._

_Here was the power lying dormant within him, here was the knowledge to use this power. Knowledge that a Spell Singer is born with and he only had to find it._

_He released the strand he had grasped and let if flow back to its original position. Now was not yet time for him to know. Until then, he would wait._  
  
\----

 

**Endnote**

Just a little tiny bit of fluff at the end, I hoped you enjoyed it.

I just noticed: I’m turning Harry into a really philosophical guy. Not that I mean to (but I don’t mean to make him an idiot either), I just have so many theories that I couldn’t resist having Harry discover them one by one. I don’t think Harry himself is complaining, but he might have a headache after all this is over. 

You’ll noticed that I refrained from calling Severus…well… Severus, throughout most of the chapter, it wasn’t until after Harry enters his office. (You have no idea how annoying it was, there’s only so many ways you can type someone’s title: Professor Snape, Snape, The Potions Master, The Potions Professor, Professor… and in the office, the situation is just a little more intimate, enough to garner the use of his first name.) That is because I don’t want Harry to sound too familiar with him since, they’re really just tolerating each other. That will change but if anyone asks why I never really refer to Snape as Severus in the first half of the chapter, there’s the answer.

**I know I promised that I won’t write any AN and I’m sorry, as compensation for the long note, here’s a challenge for my wonderful readers:**

1\. If anyone can guess the instrument that is going to be most compatible with Harry, then they can help me decide what Ron and Hermione’s Animagus forms are going to be. (Unfortunately, I’ll have to limit people to non-magical animals)

2\. Second challenge: If anyone guesses what Harry’s Coat of Arms (for his ability) is going to look like, they can decide the names of Harry, Ron and Hermione’s Animagus once it’s been revealed. (Since this one is harder, here’s a hint: it’s something to do with the Tuatha De Dannan)

**Reply to Reviews: (FF.net only)**  
-Grins sheepishly- Normally I’d reply through the site but since not everyone logged in (or have an account)…

**Dreamweaver** : I had planned to write a reply last chapter, but I was too eager to post the newest installment. I do hope, though, that last chapter made sense to you. You were probably the only one that mentioned Bardic magic –grins–  
-Hands Dreamweaver a cookie-

**Silver Lady** : To tell you the truth, I completely agree with you on the fact that I need to update more often. Plus the half-year gap is a little too long; I agree but well… I can’t help landing in the hospital twice – for 2-3 weeks each – in 6 months, anymore than I can help the weather.   
I’m really glad you liked the story though, all things aside. 

**Saia** : Thanks for the support! I’m glad you like it; I enjoy thinking up magic theories. It makes things more interesting, not to mention I feel that it’s unrealistic for magic to be able to do anything and everything, there’s got to be some limits!   
Thanks for the tip with grammar; sadly, I’m really bad at those (it comes with being a science major I think… or it’s just me making excuses –grin–) 

**Replies to reviews from please see my profile at http:// hp. adultfanfiction . net / authors . php ? no 12705** (without spaces)

Word count: 6825

Feb 10 2008

Illusionary Angel

**PS.** Sadly, I won’t be able to update next week as I have midterms coming up. But after that, I will be able to get back on track since I have a week of holiday. **Don’t forget to review!**


End file.
